Dreams and Visions
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: Years after the ending point of the series, Van and Hitomi meet in a dream. And then there are consequences. Story complete.
1. I'll See You In My Dreams

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 1

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

Notes: Ha!  After watching the ending of Escaflowne for the second time, this time round on my big screen (61 inches of Van . . .*drool*) and then kicking and screaming at it (and causing my brother to wonder about my level of sanity), I realized that the ending sucked!  I mean really sucked!  All of the heartache and angst, and that's just for the poor otaku in viewer land!  Well, I decided that I needed to take matters into my own hands.  (*Cackles evilly*)  So it's four years later when the fic starts and it eventually reaches the point where it's seventeen years after the starting point.  Do I have your attention now?  Good, now read.

~*~

            She lay in her bed, staring that the glow in the dark stars that hung above her bed.  At the request of Yukari she had placed them there, but now she resented their luminescent presence.  

            She rolled over on her side and sighed, thinking of her king once again.  "Let me see, he was about five-four or five-five when I met him, so he'd probably be as tall as Folken was, if not taller, so that would mean that he'd be about six foot now, and I'm still a measly five-six," she muttered.  "And he had those reddish brown eyes and black shaggy hair that was always messy."

            She rolled over again and closed her eyes tightly.  "No, you shouldn't think about him!" she scolded herself.

            "Uh, Hitomi, are you okay?" Yukari asked, walking in.

            Hitomi opened her eyes and looked at her best friend.  The best friend she had told absolutely nothing to.  "No.  And I think that I owe you an explanation."

            She plunged into the story of Gaea and of her relationship with Van, only to have Yukari nod at the end.  "Wow.  That's some heavy-duty stuff Hitomi.  And where's Gaea again?"

            "Past the moon, somewhere orbiting Earth," Hitomi said.  "You can see the moon and the Earth hanging in the sky there."

            "So that's where you went.  And you fell in love with someone there?" Yukari asked.

            "Van," Hitomi answered glumly.  Even saying his name was painful for her.

            Yukari chewed on her lower lip for a moment and then stood up.  "I guess that you'll always have your memories of him," she said, "but you know what, you'll always be able to see him when you dream."

            Hitomi found a strange comfort in Yukari's words.  Strangely enough they made sense and she grinned.  "Well, I guess that means that I can see him every night if I want."

            "Yeah, just don't get any naughty ideas, or I may have to find a way to curb your dreamscape," Yukari giggled as she left Hitomi alone.

            Hitomi settled into her sheets and sighed contentedly.  "Van, I'm coming back to you . . . Van."

~*~

            The nineteen-year-old Fanelian king lay back in his bed, his arms folded beneath his head.  He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, making an attempt not to think of Hitomi.  He used to dream of her often, but now those dreams were few and far between.

  
            He closed his eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep, but he found a visitor waiting for him.

            "Brother, you are troubled," Folken said.

            Van sighed and looked at his brother.  "Folken, were you ever in love?  Like, love _love_, not something that you thought was love."

            Folken chuckled.  "I wasn't as lucky brother.  Romance was elusive to me."

            "I guess.  But what about Naria and Eriya?"

            "I could have loved them, and I think that I might have.  But not in the way that you love Hitomi, or the way Hitomi loves you."

            Van sat still for a moment and then he smiled at his brother.  "Thank you Folken.  Thanks for the advice."

            Folken gave his younger brother a contented smile.  "Don't ever lose the memories of her.  That's why you have her pendant."

            Van had almost forgotten about the pendant.  It was the one that Hitomi had used to help him when she had been here, but now it was hanging around his neck.  "The pendant.  I'm so used to it, I almost forgot that I had it."

            "Van, do not forget the ones that mean the most to you.  Especially the woman that you love the most."

            "Of course," Van replied.

            "Lord Van?" a hazy voice asked.

            Van woke up and then looked up at Merle, whose blue eyes were looking intently at him.  He groaned and then asked, "What is it Merle?"

            Her long red hair hung past her face and was gently brushing Van's face.  He brushed it away and she took it as a cue to stand up.  "Lord Van, you were mumbling in your sleep."

            "And what were you doing in here anyway?" Van asked.  "If you keep on sneaking in here at night, people will start to whisper about us."

            "So what?  We know the truth."

            "Merle, unfortunately my appeal won't last if people think that I'm involved with you.  It just looks bad."

            "I guess so Lord Van."

            "So, was I worrying you?"

            "You always worry me!  Lord Van, I love you so much, and I know how much you miss Hitomi.  Do you think that she still remembers you?"

            "I hope so Merle, I hope so.  Well, good night Merle."

            "Good night Lord Van."  Merle left Van's room, leaving him alone with his memories of Hitomi.

            "I guess I should sleep," he murmured to himself.  He settled down into his sheets and closed his eyes.  "Hitomi . . ."

~*~

            Hitomi looked around the room.  It was just like her room in Fanelia and she found herself running and jumping to the bed.  She sighed as she snuggled down into the sheets and closed her eyes.  "Everything is the same."

            "I did it that way on purpose."

            She twisted and turned as she tried to see who was addressing her.

            "Van?"

            "Yes.  It's been a while.  You look so much older now."

            Hitomi took a moment to study Van.  He was about six foot now, and his hair was little longer in back, reminding her of Folken.  His eyes were still the deep reddish brown that she remembered and his shoulders were a little wider and his voice a little deeper.  He had grown into a fine young king, and she was certain that he had found a queen.  "So, I guess that a lot has changed, huh."

            Van shrugged.  He looked at Hitomi, who looked a couple of inches taller, and her sandy blonde hair was at her shoulders now.  Her eyes were still that vivid green that had captivated him, and he noticed that she looked very much like a woman now.  "Not a whole lot.  Do you know what's going on?"

            Hitomi shook her head.  "I don't know.  The last thing I remembered was falling asleep."

            "Yeah, me too," Van mused.  "Do you think that this is a dream then?"

            "It must be," Hitomi answered.  She remembered a voice; she believed that it was her grandmother, telling her that Earth was connected to Gaea through the human race's pure emotions.  "I think it has something to do with our emotions Van.  We must have wanted to see each other so bad that we met up in our dreams."

            "But if this is a dream, that means that there shouldn't be consequences for our actions," Van said, walking over to the bed, kicking off his boots and removing his shirt as he went.

            "Van, we can't do that!" Hitomi said, sitting up and attempting to hide the blush in her cheeks.

            Van crawled across the mattress and sat on his knees behind her.  He brushed back her hair and gently kissed her neck.  This wasn't difficult to do since she was wearing a low cut white satin nightgown.  "It's just a dream.  What could possibly happen?" he asked between kisses.

            Hitomi shivered and then turned to him.  "I don't know, it's just . . ." her voice trailed off.

            "Don't worry," Van said, gently picking her up and placing her on the mattress.  "Nothing will happen that you'll regret, ever."

            He sounded so confident she lost any reserve that she might have had.  "Okay, I guess that you're right.  But uh Van, do you have a queen?"

            Van, who was over her, chuckled.  "As a matter of fact I do."

            Hitomi looked away in an attempt to hide the tears that had escaped from her eyes.  "I thought so."

            "Silly girl.  You're my queen.  For now, for always," he said as he turned her face back to his and planted a kiss on her lips.

            Hitomi's heart soared as she felt the tingle from the kiss.  He really did love her, so much in fact that he wouldn't marry.  Throwing caution into the wind, she gave herself to him.

~*~

This is my first serious Escaflowne fanfiction, so I really hope that no one finds it lame.  I'm currently writing it as a one shot, but dividing it up into chapters as I go.  I accept reviews, flames, pretty much anything.  I usually don't get much feedback and I would love to have some for a change.

Mercy_Angel_09


	2. The Morning After

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 2

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

The next morning Hitomi felt sore.  She couldn't explain it, but she just shrugged it off as a psychological overload from the night before.  She rolled over and sighed, and discovered a white feather on her bed.

            "Where'd this come from?" she asked as she picked it up.

            She vaguely remembered Van spreading his wings at one point at her request, and somehow one of the feathers had ended up in her bed.  She gently placed it on her dresser as she got up and made an appearance.

            When she reached the living room where Yukari and Amano sat drinking tea and discussing various classes, she felt a certain amount of elation and was humming softly to herself.

            "Morning . . . HITOMI!" Yukari gasped.

            Hitomi looked at her shocked roommate and then down at herself.  She was wearing just her nightgown and shrugged.  "Hey, this is my apartment too and if I want to run around half dressed I should be able to."

            Amano chuckled.  "Well someone is right.  This is what I get for coming over so early."

            "Exactly," Hitomi said.  "Even Amano agrees with me Yukari."

            Yukari sighed.  "So, did you finally get to sleep last night?"

            "Yup!" Hitomi called from the kitchenette.

            "That was a happy 'yup.'  Does that mean that you saw him?" Yukari asked.

            "Saw who?" Amano questioned.

            "Never you mind," Yukari hissed.

            Hitomi poked her head into the living room and grinned.  "Oh yeah."

            "Oh great.  Just what did you dream about?" Yukari asked, suddenly worried about her friend.

            "I don't think that you need to know the details," Hitomi replied.

            "Hitomi!  That's it!  I'm putting limits on your dreamscape!" Yukari cried.

            "Sorry, but it's my head and I can dream about what ever I want!" Hitomi chirped, coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

            "Well, I want you to know that I think that it's crazy," Yukari said.

            "Dreams are a wish your heart makes," Hitomi said.  "And if I keep dreaming then I'll keep wishing.  And if I keep wishing, then maybe it'll come true."

            "Hopeless Hitomi, hopeless," Yukari said.

~*~

            Van stretched and yawned, trying to commit the dream to his memory.  When he thought that he had every detail down, he got out of bed and got dressed.  He looked at his reflection, and noting that his shirt covered Hitomi's pendant, he pulled it out and displayed it proudly.

            There was a knocking on the door before Merle, his self-appointed alarm clock, came in, surprised to see him awake.

            "Lord Van, you're up!" she said, amazed that he had actually gotten himself out of bed without someone having to pry him out of it.

            "Yes Merle, I am," he said.  "So, what's going on today?"

            "The Asturian ambassadors are coming today," Merle said, sitting on his unmade bed.  "In fact, they're already here and I thought that you'd like to know that it's Allen Schezar and his sister Celena."

            "Really?  I guess that I should get downstairs and welcome them, don't you think?"

            "Lord Van, are you feeling all right?  You have never been happy about seeing Allen, or Celena for that matter."

            Van turned and faced the seventeen-year-old tiger girl.  "Of course," he said with a grin.  "Why do you ask?"

            "Because you're not a morning person, not since Hitomi left," Merle answered.

            "Well, things change," Van said.  "Anyway, I can't keep the ambassadors waiting now, can I?"

            He walked out with a bounce in his step and whistling "Dragon Bride," a song that hadn't passed his lips in years.

            Merle sat on his bed, completely confused.  "There has to be something wrong."

~*Two Weeks Later*~

            Hitomi paced around the living room.  "I'm late," she muttered.

            Yukari looked up from her book and sighed.  "Okay, there's something wrong, I know there is."

            Hitomi looked at her best friend.  "Yukari, I'm late."

            "By how long?"

            "Two weeks."

            "Maybe your hormones are out of whack," Yukari suggested.

            "No, that can't be it," Hitomi sighed.

            "Then maybe you should go to a doctor," Yukari said.

            "Only if you're waiting for me," Hitomi said, glaring at her friend.

            "Fine, I'll go with you," Yukari giggled.  "You're such a wimp sometimes Hitomi."

            Hitomi made a face.  "Oh shut up."

And this is the end of chapter 2.  Mind you most of the story is already written, but I thought that I'd divide it into chapters for the sake of the readers.  I do like the one shot fics where they go on for about 100 pages, but sometimes you just don't have the time to sit and read all 100 pages in one shot.  Ah yes, convenience.  Ciao.

_Mercy_angel_09_


	3. Unplanned Consequences

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 3

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            All though Allen and Celena were staying with him for two months, he had lived through nearly two weeks without a hitch.  And that made Allen and Merle slightly nervous.

            It was during a quiet evening that Allen approached Van.

            "Your highness, may I have a word with you?" Allen asked.

            Van looked up at the twenty-five-year-old Knight of Caelie with full attention.  "Of course, you are the ambassador after all."

            "And that's why I want to talk to you," Allen said, sitting in the seat across from Van.  "Since I've been here there's been absolutely no resentment towards me.  Especially after what happened."

            Van shrugged.  "I see no reason to hold it against you after four years Allen.  Celena is a very charming young lady and you are well, you."

            Allen nodded, and then noticed what was around Van's neck.  "That's Hitomi's pendant.  The one that my father gave to her grandmother."

            Van nodded.  "Yes.  And Hitomi gave it to me so that I could remember her."

            Allen sunk back into his chair.  "Whoa.  I had no idea."

            "Not a lot of people do.  They ask where I got it and I said that it was a family heirloom.  Draconians are the descendents of Atlantis."

            "Yes, I suppose that is true.  But may I ask what makes you so happy these days?" Allen asked.

            "I see her every night."

            "Is that so.  In your dreams I suppose."

            "Of course."

            "You know, I did ask her to marry me.  But she never gave me an answer."

            "I know.  But I don't think that you'll get one now."

            "I guess that you're right," Allen sighed.  "So, what have you been up to?"

            Van chuckled at the man that was sitting across from him.  "I don't think that you really care, but I'm going to tell you anyway."

~*~

            Hitomi sat on the examining table nervously swinging her feet.  The doctor had taken a look and then decided that he needed to take a blood sample and test it to see if there was anything wrong.

            Now she was stuck waiting, and there was nothing that could make her feel worse than having to wait.  After what felt like an eternity, the doctor returned.

            "Good news!" the doctor said.  "You're not sick."

            Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief.  "Then what is it?"

            "Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

            "I'm what?!"

            "You're going to be a mother little lady," the doctor said.

            "That's impossible!  I've never done . . . that."  'Not in the real world anyway,' she mentally added.

            "That's surprising because your hymen is broken."

            Hitomi remembered back to her health class and then blushed when she realized what the doctor was talking about.  "Great.  And he promised no consequences," she muttered.

            "Oh, this is an unwanted pregnancy?" the doctor asked.

            "No, it's just that, well, erm, it's complicated.  I'm sure you have other patients to attend to.  Thank you," Hitomi said, grabbing her jacket.

            "You're welcome," the doctor said as he escorted her out.

            Hitomi saw Yukari dozing in a chair and wandered over to her friend.  "Hey, do you want to go out for ice cream?"

            Yukari started and then yawned.  "What?  Oh, yeah.  And you can tell me what's wrong with you."

            Hitomi sighed.  "Then maybe we should skip the food and go straight to the apartment."

            Yukari noticed that Hitomi wasn't acting like her self and then shrugged.  "Sure.  Come on, let's go."

~*~

            Van felt a slight disturbance, but he dismissed it as nothing.  He stretched out on his bed, a book in tow.

            "Lord Van?" a voice asked.

            "Yes Merle?" Van asked back.

            Merle poked her head in and smiled.  "Lord Van, are you going to bed yet?"

            "No Merle, not yet."

            "Then can I come in and sit with you?"

            Van sighed and put his book down.  "Sure.  Is there something you want to talk about?"

            "Not really, I just want to sit with you Lord Van."

            Van chuckled as Merle jumped onto his bed a curled up at his feet.  "You act just like a cat sometimes."

            Merle looked at him with wide blue eyes and rubbed against his feet.  "I am a cat.  Well, sort of."

            "Of course."

            "Lord Van?"

            "Yes?"

            "Can I stay here all night?"

            "Do you have to?"

            "Well, no, but-"

            "Sure."

            "Really?"

            "Of course."

~*~

            Yukari gaped at her best friend.  "You're what?"

            Hitomi nodded gravely.  "Afraid so.  How am I ever going to explain this to my parents?"

            "You're on your own there."

            "Yukari!  I can't even explain it to myself!  I have no idea how this happened."

            "Didn't you say that Gaea and Earth were connected by peoples' emotions?" Yukari asked.

            "Yeah.  So?"

            "I think that it was your pure emotions that allowed it to happen," Yukari said.  "Do your parents know about Van and Gaea?"

            "I told my mom all about it.  Actually, she already knew.  See, it was her mother, my grandmother, who first went to Gaea and apparently she had told my mother all about it.  My mom asked if I had seen anyone that Grandma had met, but I told her that only person that Grandma had met died the last time she went to Gaea but I did tell her that I met his son.  Mom sort of smiled and said, 'Was he cute?'"

            Yukari laughed.  "Well, this will make sense to your mom, but not your dad."

            "We didn't tell my father for obvious reasons.  And my bother, forget it."

            "So what are you going to do?"

            "I have to tell my mom right away before she figures it out on her own.  And hopefully we can put of telling my father until I have the baby."

            "Are you sure that the baby is Van's?"

            "Positive.  You said it your self that it was our pure emotions that allowed it to happen.  I just wish that I knew how to tell him."

            "In your dreams would be the most logical way."

            "Oh, being a smart aleck are we?"

            "Naturally.  So, should we tell your mom tonight?"

            "Tonight?  I found out a couple of hours ago myself and you want me to tell my mom right now?"

            "Have her over for dinner.  Just us girls, of course.  How hard can that be?"

            Hitomi sighed.  "I don't know."

~*~

Aww, poor Hitomi!  Well, it seems as though Allen and Van are getting along (creep chuckle) but that's not always the case, now is it?  So Hitomi's pregnant, she doesn't know how to tell her parents, or Van.  What's going to happen next?

I can't tell you that.  Yet.

Mercy_angel_09 ^.~


	4. The Best Solution is Under Your Nose

Dreams and Visions

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Van looked over his book and Merle, who was fast asleep at his feet.  "I know I promised that you could stay all night, but I know how you get when you wake up and you're not in your bed," Van said quietly as he picked her up.

            The door had been left open a crack and he opened it the rest of the way with his foot and carried her to her room.  He gently tucked her into bed and then snuck out.

            "Hello Van."

            Van looked at Celena and smiled.  He still found it hard to believe that there was another darker side to the mild mannered lady.  "Hello Lady Celena.  How are you this evening?"

            "I'm doing well, thank you for asking."

            Van smiled at her and she smiled back.

            "Well, I think that it would be best if we went to bed," Van said.

            "Of course," Celena agreed.  "Good night Van."

            "Good night Celena."

            She walked past him to her room and he leaned up against the wall in disbelief.  "I can't believe that she was once Dilandau."

            "It's hard to believe it, I know," Allen said.

            Van looked up at the blond man and flushed.  "I didn't know that you were standing there."

            "I wasn't, well, not until a moment ago.  She doesn't remember a thing, thank God, but I don't know if she'll have a flashback or if she switch back into Dilandau."

            "Allen, do you think that Dilandau is gone for good?"

            "I hope so, I hope so."

            "I see.  Good night Allen."

            "Good night your highness."

            Van walked back to his room and he was relieved to be able to crawl into bed.  He closed his eyes and sighed.  "There's so much I want to talk to you about Hitomi.  Please, fall asleep soon."

~*~

            Mrs. Kanzaki set her teacup down.  "How much longer?"

            "Eight months and two weeks," Hitomi grumbled.

            "I don't know how long we'll be able to keep that from your father."

            "Mrs. Kanzaki, Hitomi was planning on going on the travel study program for a while.  Maybe she should do that and then she'll return to Tokyo in time for the baby to be born," Yukari suggested.

            "My, aren't we just chock full of suggestions tonight," Hitomi sighed.

            Yukari looked at Hitomi.  "Think about it Hitomi.  Your father would make you get an abortion if he found out.  So he doesn't find out until the baby is born and there's nothing he can do about it."

            Hitomi pursed her lips.  "I don't know Yukari.  I don't like the idea of lying to dad."

            "Hitomi, you want this baby so much because it is a part of your king.  And I want you to have this baby.  I know you can handle it," Mrs. Kanzaki said comfortingly.

            "Thanks mom," Hitomi said with a weak smile.  "I guess that I'm going abroad for a while."

            "And in more than one way!" Yukari pointed out.

            "Shut up," Hitomi muttered.  "I'm going to bed."

            "Good night sweetie.  I love you," Mrs. Kanzaki said, kissing her daughter's forehead.  "And don't worry, this is between us."

            "Thanks Mom.  Night!" Hitomi waved as her mother left the apartment.

            "Well, I guess we have things figured out," Yukari said, picking up the stray teacups and placing them in the kitchen.

            "I guess so.  Well I'm bushed.  Good night Yukari," Hitomi said as she walked back to her bedroom.

            "Night," Yukari called back to her friend.

            Hitomi changed into the nightgown that she had worn on that fateful night and settled down into her sheets.  She closed her eyes and found that sleep came easily to her, and that someone was waiting.

~*~

            Van looked around the field, hoping that she would arrive soon.  "Come on Hitomi, where are you?" he asked.

            "I'm right here."

            Van turned and saw that Hitomi was standing with the wind whipping her hair away from her face.  "Hitomi!"  He then noticed her grave expression.  "What's wrong?"

            "You said there wouldn't be any consequences!" she cried.

            Van ran over to her and caught her as she started to fall.  "What are you talking about?  That night when we-"

            "Of course I mean that night!  Van, I'm pregnant!  And it's your baby!"

            "That's impossible!"

            "Not entirely.  Yukari explained it to me.  Our pure emotions allowed us to conceive a child.  And in eight months and two weeks, you'll be a father."

            Van sat on the ground with Hitomi, rocking gently with her.  "And you're absolutely sure?"

            "The doctor said so.  Van, I'm scared."

            "Don't worry Hitomi, I'm here for you, always."

            "But I can only see you in my dreams!  Van, I love you so much and I'm happy that I'm going to have your baby, but honestly, a girl in my position in my world is in for a lot of trouble," Hitomi told him.

            "I'm so sorry for all of the trouble," he said, tightening his grip around her waist.

            "It's no trouble, at least, right now it isn't.  But in a few months it will be.  Do you realize that I have to lie to my father?" she asked.

            "What about your mother?"

            "Mom understands.  It was her mother that Allen's father met.  But my dad will never understand.  He'll think that I'm making up stories and he'll never trust me again.  He'll make me get an abortion."

            "What's an abortion?" Van asked.

            "Purposely killing the baby.  I won't let him do that to my baby or me, I refuse.  Van, I just want you to know that I can't let it know about Gaea or you.  I'm sorry, but things would be too confusing."

            "So what are you going to tell it?"

            Hitomi squeezed a few tears out of her eyes.  "I don't know yet."

            "I'm sure that you'll think of something," Van assured her.  "But you'll have to tell it someday."

            "And someday I will, but when it's old enough to understand it all," Hitomi sighed.  "Until then I'll have to make something up."

            Van nodded.  "Dawn breaks."

            "Van, do you promise not to marry or have another child?"

            "Why do you ask Hitomi?"

            Hitomi looked at him with a half smile.  "I was hoping that when the time was right, I could go to Fanelia with our child, and stay forever."

            "Of course.  It's a promise."

            "Good bye Van," Hitomi said.

            "Good bye Hitomi.  You'll be a great mother, and remember, I love you," Van said as Hitomi faded into the early morning sunlight.

            He sighed when she had disappeared completely.  "I'm going to be a father."

~*~

And so the plot thickens!  ^.^  I realize that I now have a small following and that they're waiting for theses next few parts to come out.  Hopefully I can get everything that I have posted for the enjoyment of the readers, and when I get around to actually finishing it, it'll be something totally amazing.  BTW, I think I finally got the hang of this formatting thing.

Mercy_angel_09__


	5. A Birthday Surprise

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 5

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

~*Seventeen Years, Eight Months, Two Weeks and Four Days later*~

            "Hey Mom!" Hikari called.

            Hitomi looked up from the cake she was making and grinned.  "There's the birthday girl!"

            "What's that?" Hikari asked.

            "Your birthday cake silly," Hitomi said.  "What do you think?"

            "What is it supposed to be?" Hikari asked.

            "The moon, but so much for that.  What do you say we go out on the town tonight?" Hitomi said.  "There's a play in town that I really want to see."

            "What play is that?"

            "_Love Among the Ruins_," Hitomi said, holding up two tickets.

            "Mom!  You're the absolute best!" Hikari squealed as she wrapped her mom in a giant hug.

            "Whoa, calm down!" Hitomi laughed.  "So I did all right in the present department?"

            "All right?  Mom, you did great!"

            "Well, you can't go to the theatre looking like that," Hitomi said, eyeing her daughter's school uniform.  "This is a formal affair, and I think that you need a formal dress."

            "What?"

            Hitomi handed Hikari a box with a giant red bow on it.  "Open it."

            Hikari lifted the lid and gave a squeak of surprise.  "Mom!  It's gorgeous!"

            "It should be your size," Hitomi said.  "Go ahead, try it on."

            Hikari dashed off to put it on and emerged moments later in a black gown.  It was a square cut in front that went straight across her chest and then dipped down in a V cut in back.  She turned a few times as Hitomi nodded in approval.

            "I think that I did okay."

            "Mom thanks a bunch!"

            "Anything for you sweetie," Hitomi said, giving her daughter a hug.

            Hikari ran off to find a mirror that she could examine herself in and Hitomi sighed.  She had shoulder length black hair with large reddish brown eyes, a sure sign that she was Van's daughter.  And not only was she an excellent track runner, she had a natural talent for the steel as well, proving her skills in Kendo and fencing.

            'She's our little girl,' Hitomi thought.  'Now if only you could see her.'

~*~

            Van sat back on his throne as his once trusted advisors stood in front of him.  "I don't see why I should marry."

            "We need an heir!" one of the advisors, Kito, said.

            Van sighed and thought of the daughter that Hitomi had told him about.  'She looks so much like you,' Hitomi had said.  But he hadn't told anyone, not even Merle, about Hikari.  "Well, I guess that is a reason why."

            "Please Lord Van, think of your country!" another advisor, Mataeus, boomed.

            "Not so loud Mataeus," Van said, gingerly touching his ear.

            "I'm sorry milord, but this is a matter of urgency," Mataeus replied.

            "My Lord, there has been a pillar of light in the sky!" a guard said, running in.

            "A what?  Was it blue?" Van asked, standing suddenly.

            "Yes milord.  Do you think that it is Lady Hitomi?"

            "Oh God I hope so!" Van said, running out of the throne room.  "Does Allen know?"

            "Sir Allen was the one who pointed it out to us sir," the guard answered.

            "Then I'm sure he's on his way.  No time to waste, where was it?"

            "Behind the palace sire.  In the spot where she left from," the guard replied.

            "Right."  Van ran like mad to the place where Escaflowne rested and the family had laid still for ages.  "Hitomi, you've finally returned to me."

~*~

            Hikari was lost and confused, but Hitomi knew right where she was.  "Oh, the Escaflowne," she said, walking over to the giant Ispano Guymelf and touching it.  "Sitting still doesn't suit it."

            "Mom, what is that thing?"

            "It's the Escaflowne."

            "The what?"

            "It's complicated.  I knew that I would have to tell you about it someday, I just didn't know when," Hitomi sighed.

            "You there!" a voice called.

            Hitomi and Hikari turned to see a man with long blond hair running towards them.  "Allen?"

            "Hitomi, it is you!" Allen said as he wrapped Hitomi in a giant hug.

            "Mom, do you know this guy?" Hikari asked, slightly freaked.

            "This is Allen Schezar.  He's a friend of mine," Hitomi said.  Turning to Allen, she was prepared to ask the one question that she really wanted the answer to, but she didn't need to ask.

            "He's coming, don't worry," Allen said.

            "Allen, you look a little different.  Your hair is-"

            "Shorter than you remember?  Ah, two years ago I turned forty and decided that I needed a change.  No more trying to act twenty."

            "So you're over the hill huh?"

            "What?"

            "Earth expression.  Are you sure that he's coming?"

            "Hitomi!"

            She turned to see Van running at her.  Before she could blink, he had her wrapped in his arms.  "Van."

            "I've been waiting for this day for so long," Van said.

            "Van, there's someone I want you to meet," Hitomi said, breaking away from Van and pulling Hikari over to him.

            Van took a moment to examine the girl.  She looked at lot like him, but he could see that she was definitely Hitomi's daughter.  "Hello Hikari."

            "How did you know my name?" Hikari asked, slightly unnerved.

            Van looked at Hitomi who nodded gravely.  "She didn't tell you, did she?"

            "Tell me what?"

            "Lord Van!" Merle screamed.

            "What?  Is she a cat?" Hikari asked.

            Merle ignored Hikari and focused on Van.  "There's an emergency!  One of the workers allowed his son to go up on the scaffolding and now it's starting to give way!"

            "Where?" Van asked.

            "Back at the palace!  Near the shrine!"

            Hikari looked to where Merle was pointing and could make out the faint figure of a child holding onto flimsy scaffolding.  "I can catch him!"

            "Hikari are you sure?"

            "Mom, I'm the fastest runner on the track team!  I think that I can make it!  He's got a few minutes before it will really give way.  Mom, I can do it!"

            Hitomi nodded. "Go.  Run like the wind."

            Hikari took off, amazing everyone by running in her gown and flats.  But eventually the shoes got in the way and she kicked them off.  She kept her eye on the boy and noticed that the scaffolding was going to give way sooner than she had thought.  'If only I could fly!' she thought.

            It was as she thought that when she sprouted wings and took off.  Flying didn't seem unnatural to her, in fact, it was a comforting feeling, like she had been missing it her whole life and now she was complete.  She flew towards the child and managed to snatch him mid-air and bring him down safely.   "It's okay, you're safe now."

            The boy looked at her with wide eyes.  "Wow!  Are you an angel?"

            Hikari chuckled as she set him down.  "I guess I am."

            "Elegant catch," a deep voice said from behind.

            Hikari turned to see a tall blond man standing behind her.  He looked about twenty-five and had long blond hair and deep blue eyes.  "I guess so."

            "So, you're a Draconian, a descendant of Atlantis."

            "I have no idea what you're talking about."

            The man chuckled as he walked over and gently reached past Hikari's face to stroke her wings.  "These wings, only the Draconians have them."

            "I'm still lost.  And just who are you anyway?"

            "I am Chid Freid, Duke of Freid."

            "You're a what?"

            "That's right a Duke.  I was the prince of the Duchy until a few years ago.  And who might you be?  Or are you going to keep that a secret?"

            "I don't see why you should know who I am."

            "Fair enough."

            "Hikari!  Oh God Hikari!" Hitomi cried as she embraced her daughter.

            "Mom, where did these come from?" Hikari asked as she spread out her wings.

            Hitomi looked at the glorious white wings with tears in her eyes.  "Perhaps you should ask Van."

            Van nodded and removed his shirt.  And then, without warning, sprouted wings.  Hikari gasped and Hitomi let her tears flow freely.  "I wanted to so much to tell you," Hitomi started, "but I didn't know how you'd take it, or what you would tell your friends.  I found it so much easier to tell you that I had been artificially inseminated rather than the truth."

            "So just what is the truth?" Hikari asked.

            "Your real name is Hikari Fanel, princess of Fanelia."

            By then the who's who of Fanelia had gathered around and there was a jolt of electricity running around the crowd.

            "Van, did you know of the child?" Mataeus asked.

            Van nodded.  "I did."

            "So that would be why you refused to marry," Kito mused.

            "Of course.  I wasn't about to deny my daughter her birth right."

            "Naturally.  Then I assume that you and Lady Hitomi will wed to make everything legal?" Mataeus asked.

            Van and Hitomi started.  "Uh, w-well," Hitomi stuttered.

            "What's wrong Lady Hitomi?" Kito asked.

            "I didn't think that I was coming her to marry Van, all though now that you mention it, it does sound like a good idea," Hitomi said.  "But in all honesty, I don't know if I could live here, away from my family."

            "Well it's absolutely out of the question to have Lord Van go to the Mystic Moon to live with you," Mataeus snapped.

            "I wasn't planning that either.  Things would have been much easier if we didn't have a child, but we do have one, one that knows absolutely nothing of her heritage," Hitomi sighed.

            "A well meditated plan to keep her away from what's rightfully hers," Mataeus muttered.  "Well we won't stand for it."

            "Now that she's here, there's no keeping her away.  It'll be her choice," Hitomi replied.

            "What do you think Lord Van?" Kito asked.  "Should the girl stay here and then send her mother away?"

            "It's not fair to keep her and Hitomi apart.  Since day one it's been the two of them.  But I will find a solution to this, I promise.  In the meantime, Hitomi will be staying with me and Hikari will have her own room as well," Van said.  "I expect there are no objections to having Hitomi in the same room as me?"

            "Of course not," Mataeus and Kito answered.

            "Wait a minute!" Merle screamed.  "Why can she sleep with you and I can't?"

            "Merle, Hitomi is the mother of my daughter.  There's a connection between us," Van answered, pulling Hitomi close to him.  "And you'll have no problems with this, okay?"

            Merle sighed and put her ears back in annoyance.  "Fine, what ever you say Lord Van."

            Van smiled at Merle and then turned his attention to Chid.  "I'm sorry that you had to arrive on such a chaotic day.  It's good to see you again Chid."

            "Likewise Van.  And I see that everyone is doing well.  How are things with Lady Celena, Allen?"

            Allen smiled.  "She's doing okay."

            "That's always good to hear.  Have you been in touch with Aunt Millerna or Uncle Dryden?"

            "Not really.  Celena and I are the ambassadors to Fanelia from Asturia which means that we don't really deal with your aunt or uncle."

            Hitomi watched the exchange with a twinge of pain.  _"Chid is the direct result of Millerna's sister, Princess Marlene, and myself giving ourselves into an illicit love affair.  He's my illegitimate son."_  She sighed as she recalled his confession that his heart had made him tell.  'That was just before he asked me to marry him,' she thought.  'I wonder if he remembers that.'

            "Wow he grew up fast," she said to Van.

            "I could say the same about Hikari.  You said that she looked like me, but you never said how much.  Are you sure that she's your daughter?"

            "I would say so.  I clearly remember all twenty hours of the labor and then the delivery.  And she's an excellent track runner.  You saw how fast she ran this afternoon."

            "I suppose you're right.  Is it me, or does Chid seem to be paying attention to Hikari?"

            Hitomi watched Chid for a moment, and noticed that his eyes kept wandering to Hikari who was looking around in awe, and not at Allen to whom he was speaking.  "You're right.  Do you think that he's fallen in love with her?"

            "I have no idea.  If he has, then we'll have to find an heir for our throne because she'd become the Duchess of Fried."

            Hitomi chuckled.  "You know Van, we're only thirty-six, it's not entirely impossible for me to have children."

            "Are you suggesting what I think that you're suggesting?"

            Hitomi's green eyes glittered like emeralds.  "That's exactly what I'm suggesting.  My father can't stand me and my mother would understand if I never came back.  Well, I suppose that I would have to go back for a visit or two, but other than that, I think that I'd be fine."

            "That's wonderful news Hitomi."

            "I thought that you'd like it.  I just hope that Hikari can adjust."

            "I think that Gaea is a part of her, so she shouldn't have a problem.  Besides, Chid has expressed an interest in her, and if that doesn't keep her around, I have no idea what will, all though Millerna and Dryden have a son a year older than her."

            "Oh, so he went back to her?"

            "After about a year or so.  He had managed to build up his fortune again and then he decided that it was time to settle down and they renewed their vows.  I was invited to the wedding, of course.  Allen was there as well and he seemed to be indifferent to it."

            "He was indifferent the first time too."

            "I know.  But I had thought that without you around, that he might have given into Millerna's affections."

            Hitomi shook her head.  "I doubt it.  Allen's too level headed to fall into an illicit love affair with the next in line for the Asturian throne.  King Aston doesn't like him already and that would make things worse."

            "Why doesn't King Aston like him?"

            "I'll explain it later."

            "Oh.  Well, shall we get you settled in?"

            Hitomi leaned against Van.  It felt so good to be in his arms again.  "Myself and Hikari, right?"

            "Of course.  I wouldn't dream of leaving our daughter out here all night," Van chuckled as he kissed the top of Hitomi's head.

~*~

Okay, here's the reacap: Allen is forty, Van and Hitomi have a daughter named Hikari, Chid is now 25, the Duke of Fried and is expressing interest in Hikari, and Merle isn't happy about this at all.  And I know that Allen and Celena were supposed to be the ambassadors for only a few months, but that got thrown out of the window for the sake of the plot.  *evil grin* ^_^  I'm such a terrible person, I know.  But wait, it gets even more complicated!

Mercy_angel_09


	6. Romance in the Moonlight

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 6

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            After a very lively dinner, Hikari climbed to the terrace just outside of her room.  She sat down, gazing at the moon and the Earth, which hung in the sky.  "What's gonna happen now?"

            "Only time will tell," a familiar voice said.

            Hikari turned to see Chid standing behind her.  "Oh, hi."

            "You sound enthusiastic," Chid chuckled.

            "If you were suddenly plucked from what you knew and loved and thrown into a world that you only thought existed in the mind, you would be asking yourself the same question," Hikari sighed.

            "Hikari, you're such a brave girl," Chid said, walking over to where she sat.

            "I'm not a girl.  I just turned seventeen."

            "My, we are older than a girl.  A young woman then."

            "And just how old are you?" Hikari asked.

            "I'm twenty-five."

            Hikari blinked.  'Way too old for me,' she thought.

            "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

            Hikari looked at Chid.  "What kind of question is that?"

            "An honest one I thought."

            "I guess so.  To be honest, I didn't have many friends.  So a boyfriend was absolutely out of the question."

            "Such a pity that such a lovely young woman such as yourself doesn't have a boyfriend, or friends for that matter."

            "I have friends, it's just that I never get to see them.  My Aunt Yukari and Uncle Amano have a few kids of their own, but the closest to my age is two years my junior.  As for school, well, I always felt as if I didn't belong."

            "You belong here in Gaea.  It's in your blood."

            Hikari shifted.  "Are you sure?  I mean, my parents could have asked you to come out here to talk to me."

            "No, of course not.  I came of my own free will.  You may find this surprising, but I find you a very interesting young lady."

            "I guess if calling me a girl will save your breath, you might as well."

            Chid smiled and Hikari felt her heart melt.  "Well, then can I call you Hikari?"

            "Sure, why not?  I don't think that I'll ever get used to the whole princess thing."

            "And you may call me Chid.  I don't really care for titles either."

            "Chid, such an unusual name."

            "I can't say that Hikari is normal."

            "Sure it is."

            "And so is Chid.  I think that covers that subject."

            "I guess so.  Uh, so what's going on downstairs?  Are they planning something?"

            "The formal marriage of your parents.  That means big party for all of the royalty of Gaea.  If I weren't coming here all ready, I would have been here in matter of days.  You see I believe that our meeting was fated."

            Hikari looked at Chid and winked at him.  "Ah, but I don't believe in fate.  I believe that your destiny is something that you control."

            "And where did you get an idea like that?" Chid asked.

            "My mother.  You see, a person's destiny lies within their hands and the choices that they make shape their future.  If you make a bad decision, then it will have consequences that will change your future."

            "Have you made any bad decisions?" Chid asked.

            "Not bad enough that my life is ruined because of them," Hikari answered.  "What about you?"

            "Well, I did give Zaibach the key to Atlantis, and I have to admit that wasn't the most brilliant thing that I've done," Chid sighed.

            "But you were four and doing what your father wanted you to do," Hikari said, reaching over and grabbing Chid's hand.

            Chid looked at the Fanelian princess with small, rueful smile.  "But I know the truth now.  There's no denying it."

            Hikari looked at him questioningly.  "What do you mean?"  She pretended not to know, but the truth was that Hitomi had told her all about her trip to Gaea, but she made it sound like a fairy tale rather than a real life experience.

            "My father wasn't the Duke of Freid, it was Allen."

            "When did you find this out?"

            "I was looking through my mother's things at her villa that Duke Freid had brought from Asturia for her.  Listening to her music box, I pressed on the head of one of the figures and it revealed a secret compartment, which held her diary.  A written confession of everything."

            "That must have been hard on you."

            "I have to be the only person who knows.  I don't even think Allen knows."

            "Maybe you should ask him."

            "You're joking, right?"

            "I'm serious.  He knows more than you think."

            "You mean he's always known that I was his son?"

            "From the day you were born."

            "And how did you know?"

            "He confessed everything to my mother when he proposed to her."

            "And your mother told you?"

            "Chid, don't think that it was anything against you or Allen.  It was my mother telling her restless daughter bedtime stories to get her to fall asleep.  Until a few hours ago, I would have told you that Gaea was nothing more than a figment of my mother's imagination.  But here I am, on Gaea, a princess, talking with the Duke of Freid.  I can't deny that as much as I would like to."

            "I guess you're right."

            "Listen, I think that's enough talking for tonight.  I'm tired and I really need to sleep on this whole ordeal.  Good night, Chid."

            "Good night Hikari."

            Hikari climbed back down to her room, leaving Chid on the terrace alone.  He sighed as he stared at the stars and the moons.  "That girl is something else."

~*~

            The next morning, Hikari woke up with a scream.  "Oh God!"

            Both Hitomi and Van were in her room in the blink of an eye, and found the girl breathing erratically.

            "Hikari, it's okay," Hitomi said soothingly.

            "Mom, I forgot where I was!  It really scared me!"

            "Shh.  Don't worry, everything is okay."

            "Of course everything is okay.  Like I said, I just forgot where I was.  But other than that, I'm fine."

            "She seems fine to me," Van said, smiling fondly at his daughter.

            Hikari climbed out of bed and looked down at her nightgown.  "I think that I need some clothes."

            Van nodded.  "Don't worry about a thing.  I took care of it.  Your own personal wardrobe."

            Hikari gasped when she saw the contents of the massive oak wardrobe from her bed.  "Is all of that really for me?"

            "Yup.  And if it doesn't fit, we can have it tailored so it will," Van said.  "You're the princess, and that's how you should dress."

            Hikari rose and peered into the wardrobe, and let out a sigh.  "Gowns?  And only gowns?"

            "Well, what would you like to wear?" Van asked.

            Hikari shook her head and sighed.  "Well, as long as I can get some pants for sparring, I'll be fine.  I refuse to fence in," she gave a scathing glance at the gowns, "_those_."

            "You speak of them like they bear the plague," Hitomi murmured.

            "Mom, you try using a sword in a dress.  It's not easy," Hikari protested.

            Van nodded.  "I'll have some trousers and shirts made up for you so you can spar in them.  And she has a point Hitomi, dresses can be restricting on movement."

            Hitomi raised an eyebrow.  "You're not speaking from experience, are you?"

            Van blushed.  "No!  I just listen to Celena and Merle whine when they have to work in the dresses.  And remember, Millerna ran around in pants when you were here the first time."

            "Right," Hitomi chuckled.  

            "Uh, can you please leave?" Hikari asked.

            Van turned to face his daughter.  "Why?"

            She looked annoyed that she had to explain it.  "I would like to get dressed, in private, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you."

            Van blushed and Hitomi snickered.  "Erm, yeah."

            Van and Hitomi left, leaving Hikari alone in her room.  She pulled out a dress, and tossed it onto her bed.  She sighed as she walked over to the window.  "Man, I am not going to wear a dress all day.  I can't stand wearing my school uniforms, what on earth makes them think that I'll like my gowns?"  She leaned against the windowpane and let out another sigh.

            "Lady Hikari?" a voice asked.

            Hikari turned to see a servant standing in the door.  "Yes?"

            "Your father asked me to send these up to you.  They should fit you he said."

            Hikari watched the maid place a pair of pants and a shirt on the bed.  "Oh, thank you."

            "Anything for you, your highness."

            Hikari nodded as the maid dismissed herself.  "I'm never going to get used to this."

~*~

Hikari is like any other girl in her position, she just can't get used to the idea of being princess.  She's an absolute tomboy, which obviously will cause some problems in the not to distant future. 

Some of you must be asking by now, what about Millerna and Dryden?  Don't worry, they'll appear in future chapters, there's no way I could forget my second favorite Escaflowne couple!

A reminder to my readers, if some parts seem really stupid or really lame, it's because the majority of this story was written pretty late at night and my brain wasn't exactly functioning properly.  Just a warning. -_-;

Mercy_angel_09


	7. Reunions and New Friends

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 7

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            "Hitomi, is that really you?"

            Hitomi nodded and then was embraced by Millerna.  "Agh!  Millerna . . . I can't breathe!"

            Millerna blushed and let go of Hitomi.  "Pardon my perkiness."

            Dryden chuckled.  "It's nice to see you again Hitomi.  I take it that you and Van are getting married."

            Hitomi smiled.  "Yeah.  Finally."

            "It's only taken you two, what?  Twenty-one years?" Millerna asked.

            "Twenty-one years too long," Van sighed.  "So, did you bring the kids?"

            "Kaiden and Eliana are being shown to their rooms," Dryden answered.

            Hitomi's eyebrows shot up.  "You have two children?"

            Millerna nodded.  "Kaiden is eighteen and Eliana is sixteen."

            "Oh, so a year older and a year younger than Hikari," Hitomi mused.

            "Who?" Millerna asked.

            "Our daughter," Van answered.  "And please don't ask, it's complicated."

            Dryden let out a low whistle.  "I wouldn't doubt it."

            At that moment, Allen came running in.  "Uh, we have a slight problem."

            "Allen!" Millerna said.

            "Millerna.  Uh, back to the matters at hand, it seems as though Prince Kaiden and Princess Hikari have met.  And under some of the most unusual circumstances," Allen said.

            "How unusual?" Van asked.

            Allen sighed.  "Perhaps you should come see for yourself."

~*~

            The boredom was killing her.  Putting on the brown pants and the red shirt, she had grabbed a sword from the practice room and had headed out to the courtyard.  She then went through the kendo motions followed by her fencing motions.

            "Well, what's this, a newbie?" a haughty voice asked.

            "I'm not new," she growled as she returned to her kendo routine.

            "Sure you are.  I haven't seen you before."

            "I'm sure there are a lot of things you haven't seen before."

            "Don't speak to me like that peasant."

            "I can speak how ever I want."

            "Fine, we'll settle this like men."

            At first Hikari was confused, but then she realized that women didn't use swords on Gaea and with her hair pulled back and the fact that she was wearing boy's clothes didn't help the gender issue.  But she figured that she could use this to her advantage.  '_If he thinks that I'm a boy then he'll give me a real fight._'

            "Well, are you going to fight me?"  He had dropped his cloak and was standing in front of her, posed for attack.  He had deep green eyes and wavy light brown hair.  He looked to be about eighteen years old and had the physique of a natural fighter.

            "Of course I'll fight you.  Bring it on."

            He attacked and she defended.  He was fast, but she was faster, and found that by combining fencing and kendo techniques, she was able to defeat him easily.  She had pinned him to the ground, her sword at his throat.

            "You surprised me.  I didn't think that a weakling such as your self could fight as well as that," he panted as he looked up her sword.

            "I'm just full of surprises."

            "And what are those?" he asked casually.

            "Hikari!" Hitomi yelled.

            Hikari looked up, as did Kaiden.  "Who is that?"

            "My mother."

            "Hikari, what's going on?"

            "He started it."

            "I don't know what you're talking about.  I could have you hanged for this you know."

            Hikari returned to her gaze to the man on the ground.  "I wouldn't be so sure," she growled at him.

            "And why is that?"

            "My other surprise is that my name is Hikari Fanel, princess of Fanelia."

            "You're a woman!?" Kaiden yelped.

            "What were you expecting?  Some peasant?" Hikari asked.

            "If I had known that you were a woman, I wouldn't have fought you," Kaiden snarled.

            "Exactly.  You would have thought it an easy win.  Well tell me, how does it feel to know that you've lost to a woman?" Hikari asked, still not moving the steel from his throat.

            "I refuse to count that as a battle."

            "You fought me because you thought that I was boy.  Let me tell you one thing, little boy," Hikari growled.

            "I'm not a little boy.  My name is Kaiden Aston, future king of Asturia.  And I'm eighteen years old."

            "And I was hoping that there would have been a formal introduction," Van groaned.

            Kaiden and Hikari stared each other down until Hikari moved her sword away from Kaiden's throat and started to chuckle.  And then it turned into full-blown laughter.  "Well, we were introduced.  And now I'm going to take a shower."

            She walked off, leaving the adults and Kaiden stunned in the courtyard.

            "That little fireball is yours?" Millerna asked.

            "Yeah," Van replied.  "And sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing."

            Kaiden was still glaring at her figure as it disappeared into the castle.  "She's a stuck up and spoiled brat."

            "Kaiden, be nice," Millerna sighed.

            "Mother, I refuse to be polite to her.  I don't know what she is, but I know what she isn't.  And that's a lady," Kaiden snorted.

            "Who, Lady Hikari?"

            Kaiden turned to face his cousin.  "You know that, that, that-"

            "Why yes, I do.  I find her quite charming, actually," Chid replied.

            "You can have her.  I don't want to have anything to do with a brat like that," Kaiden muttered.

            "Kaiden!" Millerna gasped as her son stood up and stalked off to his room.  She let her shoulders slouch and shook her head.  "I just don't get him.  I thought that he'd be happy to finally meet a girl his age."

            "Hikari isn't exactly comfortable around boys," Hitomi sighed.  "I think that it might have something to do with the fact that she's an excellent swordswoman."

            "I was watching her," Allen admitted.  "She has excellent technique and form.  Kaiden wasn't much of a challenge for her.  I'd like to take her on though.  It might be the first real duel I've had in a while."

            "And you don't count the duels against me?" Van asked.

            "I do, but Hikari is excellent.  She's a natural," Allen said.  "And I'd like to help her perfect her art."

            "I thought that you were sent here to be the ambassador," Millerna said.

            "I was.  But you have to find ways to pass the time you know," Allen shrugged.

            Millerna rolled her eyes.  "Some ambassador you turned out to be."

            "Celena handles the formal affairs," Allen said.

            "Of course.  What on Gaea made me think that you could do a woman's job?" Millerna asked.

            "What!"

            Hitomi giggled as Allen flushed and Millerna chuckled.

            "Now, now dear.  I think that you've upset Allen," Dryden said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

            "I think that I have wounded his pride, and that's all.  He knows that I was joking around with him," Millerna said.

            "Oh, of course," Allen said, folding his arms across his chest.

            The others chuckled as the Queen of Asturia and the Knight of Caeli faced off.

~*~

            She tied the laces of her gown as she hurried down the hall.  The bell for brunch had rung and she was running late.  She knew that if she weren't on time, Kaiden would attack that and blow it out of proportion.  "I'm gonna be late!"

            She rushed down the hallway, now fussing with her skirt and then crashed into someone.  "I'm so sorry!"

            The girl looked up from the floor.  She had blue-green eyes with dirty dishwater blonde hair that flowed down her back in waves.  "It's okay.  I know what a pain these gowns can be."

            "Finally!  Someone who sees my point of view!" Hikari sighed.

            "Uh, my name is Eliana Aston," the girl said as she stood up.

            "Uh, Hikari Fanel."

            "Fanel?  Are you related to Van?"

            "I'm his daughter."

            "His what?"

            "Yeah, I know.  It was my initial reaction as well.  That would make me the heir to the Fanelian throne."

            "Talk about a big responsibility.  My brother Kaiden is the heir to the Asturian throne.  Have you met him?"

            Hikari snorted.  "Unfortunately."

            "You don't like him?"

            "How can I like a pompous ass like him?  He thinks that he's all that and the shoes too, which he's not, but that's beside the point.  He's a stuck up punk and I can't stand him."

            "Along with every other girl out there.  Mother's worried that we won't find a princess to marry him."

            "If he'd stop acting like he was king of the world, she just might."

            Eliana chuckled.  "Isn't that the truth?  We should hurry along to brunch or we'll be lectured on our tardiness."

            Hikari nodded.  "Yup, let's go."

~*~

            "Well, well, look who decided to join us," Kaiden smirked from his seat.

            Hikari glared at him as she sat down and Eliana sunk down in embarrassment.

            "Sorry that we're late," Eliana mumbled.  "We had some problems with Hikari's dress."

            "Well, it appears that you have everything in order," Chid said as he eyed Hikari.  "You look very beautiful this morning."

            Hikari blushed as Chid smiled at her.

            "I don't know what you see in her," Kaiden remarked.

            "I see a beautiful and confused young lady that needs a little help.  Help that I'm willing to offer," Chid said.

            "Thank you," Hikari mumbled.

            "So, Hikari, you're seventeen?" Millerna asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

            "Yes ma'am.  I just turned seventeen yesterday," Hikari answered.

            "Amazing," Dryden said.  "What are your hobbies?  Besides dueling?"

            "Art in general," Hikari shrugged.

            "She wouldn't know what art was if it hit her in the face," Kaiden muttered into his glass.

            "Kaiden!" Millerna gasped, shocked at her son's behavior.  Smiling apologetically, she returned her attention to Hikari.  "So, what parts of art do you study?"

            "Drawing, painting, music, those kinds of things," Hikari answered.  "So, Eliana, what do you like doing?"

            "Me?" Eliana squeaked.

            "Yes you," Hikari replied.  "What do you like doing?"

            "Princess things."

            "Princess things?  Princess things?  There are princess things?" Hikari asked.

            "You know, needle points, music, singing, writing, reading, things of that nature," Eliana shrugged.

            "Boring," Hikari yawned.

            "I find them quite stimulating," Eliana protested.

            "But they're so I'm-not-getting-my-feet-dirty activities.  Have you ever ran down a muddy hill in your bare feet?" Hikari asked.

            "Certainly not!" Eliana replied.

            "You should try it sometime," Hikari said.  "Now that's stimulating.  Have you ever used a sword?'

            "Women don't use swords.  They're for men."

            "Nope, wrong again.  I fence," Hikari said.  "In fact, I beat your brother this morning."

            "Really?"

            Hikari gave a smug look to Kaiden, who glowered at her.  "Really.  Didn't I Kaiden?"

            Kaiden set his jaw firm and refused to speak.

            "It was quite impressive, actually," Allen piped up.  "She has excellent technique and form.  Kaiden didn't stand a chance."

            Kaiden's face grew red in embarrassment as Eliana looked at Hikari in shock.  "You actually fight with a sword?"

            "Of course I do."

            "I find that rather odd.  Why should a woman use a sword?"

            Hikari put her fork on the table and sighed.  "And why shouldn't a woman use a sword?  Can you answer that for me?"

            Eliana stared at her plate and blushed.  "Well, no.  But swords are generally used for fighting and women shouldn't fight."

            Hikari stood up and faced the flustered Asturian princess.  "So women are expected to follow what ever the men deem proper for them to do?  Is that how it works?  Well, where I come from, women are free to make their own choices and not have worry if a man thinks if it's proper or not.  God may have given men two heads but only enough blood to run one at a time!"

            Hitomi blinked a few times to hear such words come out of her daughter's mouth.  But Hikari was on to something and _she_ certainly wasn't going to make a comment on it.

            "What do you mean two heads?" Eliana asked.

            Hikari blushed.  "Erm, uh, I don't think it's my place to explain that to you."

            Millerna also was confused.  "I'm afraid I don't understand either."

            Hitomi sighed as she drummed her fingers on the tabletop.  "I think that maybe breakfast is over now."

            "Hitomi, do you know what she's talking about?" Millerna asked.

            All of the men were silent as Hitomi nodded.  "Yeah.  I do."

            "Could you explain it to us?"

            "The men know perfectly well what Hikari is talking about, that's why they're so embarrassed right now," Hitomi pointed out.

            Sure enough, every man around the table was slightly flushed at the thought of a seventeen-year-old girl mentioning that part of their anatomy.  

            Millerna looked thoughtful for a moment before glowing a brilliant red.  "My goodness.  But it is true."

            Hitomi and Millerna shared a chuckle as the men continued to flush and Eliana continued to be confused.

            "I think that's enough breakfast for now," Van said, standing up.  "Dryden, Millerna, please, come with me to see where we plan on holding the ceremony."

            Dryden stood up as did Millerna and the adults dismissed themselves, leaving Hikari, Kaiden, Eliana and Chid alone in the dining hall.

            "Chid, aren't you going with them?"

            Chid shook his head.  "I saw it last night.  Hikari, would you give me the honor of a fencing match with you?"

            Hikari stood up, blinking.  "Are you sure you want to fight with me?"

            Chid placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm.  "I see it more are a friendly competition."

            Hikari grinned at him.  "You have yourself a deal."

            Kaiden took a sip of he juice.  "Watch yourself cousin, or you'll find yourself looking up her steel."

            "I don't think so," Chid said, glancing at his defeated cousin.  He was looking forward to meeting a worthy opponent, regardless of gender.

~*~

Ah, so Millerna and Dryden have two children, and one of them happens to be a complete and total jerk, or is he?  Kaiden (rhymes with Dryden) is used to getting his way, and he's used to subservient women, so Hikari is a real eye-opener for him.  And yet there's chemistry between the two.  But Chid seems to be in love with her yes, it's yet another Escaflowne love triangle!

Mercy_angel_09


	8. Wedding Plans and Budding Romances

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 8

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            "So, she's beautiful," Millerna said.

            "She looks so much like Van," Dryden pointed out.

            "And she acts a lot like him," Hitomi chuckled.  "That's how I knew that she was his daughter.  And you saw how well she uses a sword."

            "I'd say that she uses it better than he does," Allen remarked casually.

            "And what's that supposed to mean?" Van asked.

            "Oh, nothing," Allen replied.

            "Sure," Van sighed.  "Well, this is the spot.  What do you think?"

            Millerna looked around.  It was a clearing in the forest behind the palace, with a gazebo that stood in the middle of the pond.  "This is what I remember!  When we first met you were here with Folken!"

            A flash of pain crossed Van's face at the mention of his deceased brother.  "Yes.  This would have been the spot."

            "It's such a beautiful spot.  Much prettier than I remember though," Millerna continued.  "Is the actual ceremony going to be out at the gazebo?"

            Hitomi nodded.  "Yeah.  Romantic, don't you agree?"

            "Oh yes," Millerna said.  "My wedding . . ." her voice trailed off.  "Err, we won't even touch that subject.  So, what does your dress look like?"

            Hitomi blinked.  "My dress?"  She smacked her forehead with her palm, causing everyone to give her a questioning look.  "I really don't know."

            "You'll wear what my mother wore," Van answered.

            "And what did your mother wear?" Dryden asked.  "And will it fit Lady Hitomi?"

            Van looked Hitomi up and down for a moment and then smiled at her.  "I think that you're around the same size as my mother was.  It should fit you perfectly.  I'll have Merle help you with it."

            "I don't think that would be wise," Hitomi said.  "She might rip it to shreds before I can walk down the aisle in it.  Perhaps Celena and Millerna should help me."

            Van took a second to think over Merle's reaction and then cringed at the thought.  "Perhaps you're right.  Maybe Celena and Millerna should help you."

            Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief.  "That's always good to know.  I can almost guarantee that Merle isn't happy about us getting married."

            "I know," Van sighed.  "But she'll just have to deal with it."

~*~

            Hikari stood at the edge of the castle property, looking over the sprawling city at her feet.

            "Incredible, isn't it," a voice said from behind her.

            Whirling around, Hikari's once sunny disposition turned stormy.  "What do you want?"

            Kaiden sighed.  "I come to apologize for being such an ass, and I get yelled at?"

            "Oh, sorry," Hikari said, turning back to the city.

            "Can you believe that this city was once reduced to rubble?  In just a matter of years your father rebuilt it from the ground up.  Including that palace," Kaiden said.  "Listen, I'm really sorry that I was so rude to you.  But it was kind of weird that the only person who can use a sword better than I is a girl."

            "It bothers you that much?"

            "Women don't use swords here in Gaea.  So it took me by surprise.  Have you fenced with Chid yet?"

            "No, he had some business to attend to.  So it might be a while yet.  Why do you ask?"

            "No reason.  Just that Chid is really good, and you might find yourself looking up his steel."

            "I don't think so."

            "My, aren't we the cocky one."

            "Don't talk about yourself Kaiden, it's rude."

            "Ha, ha.  I'm serious.  Chid doesn't fence much, but when he does, he always wins.  Always.  I don't know how he can use a sword with no practice, but for some strange reason he can and believe me, there's something about him, like he has some dark secret, and maybe that's why he's so good."

            This statement startled Hikari.  She knew that Millerna and Allen knew the truth, as well as Chid and her mother, but Kaiden was certainly on to something big and there was no denying it.  Hikari shrugged her shoulders.  "I doubt it.  Some people are naturals at things.  Maybe Chid is a natural with a sword and that's why he doesn't have to practice.  But that's just my opinion."

            "Maybe you're right," Kaiden sighed.  He walked up beside her and then, without warning, grabbed her hand.  "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you look?"

            "Beside Chid this morning?" Hikari answered.

            "My cousin is preoccupied with beautiful things, so that would make sense," Kaiden sighed.

            "Kaiden, I don't know what to think of you."

            "What?"

            "At first you can't stand me and now you're hitting on me."

            "Hitting on you?"

            "Uh, flirting with me."

            "Oh.  I-"

            "Save it.  Listen, as far as I'm concerned you're still a first class jerk."

            Kaiden nodded.  "I see.  Well, I can't say that I didn't try."

            He turned to walk away and Hikari sighed.  "Do you really want to be my friend?"

            "More, if you'd allow me."

            "For now, just friends.  I don't think that I could handle more.  Fine, just don't scrutinize me, okay?"

            "Deal.  So, what do you say to a little bit of riding?"

            "Riding?"

            "Don't you ride?"

            Hikari blushed.  "Erm, well . . ."

            "I'm sure that the stables here could accommodate you."

            "I'm sure that they could, but I don't know.  We don't have many horses where I come from."

            "It'll be fun.  Go throw on your pants and let's get a move on.  You can't ride a horse properly in that!"

            Hikari chuckled as she looked down.  The yards of fabric would certainly get in her way and she knew Kaiden was right.  "Fine.  But you'll have to show me where the stables are.  I'm afraid that I still don't know my way around."

            Kaiden gave her a dashing smile.  "Of course.  You are new around here."

~*~

            Hikari was humming softly to herself as she made her way to her room.  She was daydreaming about nothing in particular, and seeing as she was in a trance, she wasn't watching where she was going.

            "Whoa there," a voice chuckled.

            Hikari snapped out of her trance and blushed furiously.  "Oh, sorry about that."

            "It's okay."

            "Uh, what are you doing right now?"  Hikari looked at Chid's feet, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

            "I was on my way to do a little work, actually.  I think that our duel will have to wait," Chid sighed.

            "I guess that means that it might be a while," Hikari said.

            "Why did you want to know?"

            "Well, I was wondering if I'd have to find some other way to keep myself occupied for the time being," Hikari replied.

            "I'm afraid so.  I'm really sorry that it has to wait," Chid told her.

            Hikari shrugged.  "Some things are more important than dueling with me."

            "Unfortunately.  But make sure that you have room in your schedule for me, okay?" Chid said, tilting her head so that he could look into her deep reddish brown eyes.

            "Okay," Hikari replied in a trance-like whisper.

            Chid smiled and then bent down and kissed her cheek.  "You're such a sweet heart."  He then removed his hands from her face and walked down the hall, leaving Hikari alone.

            She gently touched her cheek, disbelieving what had just happened.  "I don't believe it," she whispered.

~*~

            Kaiden looked around the hall, hoping that he was in the right place.  The servant had given him an odd look when he asked where Hikari's room was, but had pointed out the direction to go.  And now he walked down a hall that he hoped was the right one.

            "Master Kaiden," a soft voice said from behind him.

            Kaiden turned to see Celena standing in the hall behind him.  "Oh, Lady Celena, you startled me."

            "I'm sorry.  Are you looking for someone?" she asked.  Her gentle voice left no hints of her alter ego.

            "No, uh, yeah.  Where's Hikari's room?"

            "The next door down.  Do you like her?"

            Kaiden was taken by surprise.  He hadn't expected that question.  "Erm . . ."

            "Or perhaps it isn't my place to ask you that."

            '_Like hell it isn't_,' he thought bitterly.

            "I believe that I heard her go in after she had a talk with Duke Freid."

            "She was talking to Chid?!"

            "Yes.  And then she went to her room."

            "Were you spying?"

            "Me?  Never!  I was in my room and since it was quiet, I couldn't help but hear everything.  I don't even remember what they were talking about, if you were going to ask me that."

            Kaiden flushed.  "Err, I wasn't."

            "Why don't I believe you?"

            "I don't know.  Uh, I have to go now milady."

            "Of course.  Have a good afternoon," Celena said, disappearing into a room that Kaiden correctly assumed was hers.

            "This must be where all of the occupants of the palace stay.  Well, the important ones anyway," he muttered.  Walking up to the next door, he drew in his breath.  '_What if she's changing?  I'd be so embarrassed if I saw her like that.  No, don't even think about that_,' he mentally warned himself.  Hikari was still the enemy, regardless of the truce that had been made earlier.  

            But before he had a chance to knock, the door opened and Hikari stepped out.  "Getting a little impatient?"

            "No," Kaiden spat.  "We didn't agree on a meeting place and I was hoping to catch you here so you wouldn't get lost."

            "How kind of you good sir," Hikari replied sarcastically as she walked past him.  "Come on, I wanna get this over with."

            "What?  Do you really hate me that much?"

            "Actually, yes.  I just wanted to know where the stables were so that I could use them without you constantly by my side."

            "Oh, so you were using me?"

            "Basically, yeah."

            "Sheesh.  Women."

~*~

            Hikari started to mount her horse with uncertainty.  She hadn't done a lot of riding, and she knew that if given the opportunity, Kaiden would make fun of her because of it.

            "Having problems?"

            Hikari's back was too him so he couldn't see the embarrassed flush that rose in her cheeks.  "No, of course not."

            "Sure you aren't.  Hold on a sec," Kaiden said, dismounting his horse and walking over to her and placing one hand on her waist and the other on her right leg.

            "What are you doing?" Hikari demanded.  Now this was embarrassing.  She could beat him in fencing, but needed his help to do something as simple as mounting a horse.

            "Helping you get on," he replied.  His tone was soft and gentle, and there was no trace of malice or taunting.  "Now swing your right leg over and ally oop!"

            He guided her leg over the horse's back and gently pushed her by her waist onto it.  "Thank you," she murmured, adverting her eyes.

            Kaiden smiled at her, knowing full well what kind of effect his hand on her waist had.  "Your welcome.  But have one thing to ask."

            "What's that?"

            "Do you trust me?"

            "What?"

            "Do you trust me?  Trust me enough to follow me to a spot where we can really see Fanelia."

            "I don't know.  I guess so."

            "You _guess_ so?  That's not good enough.  You really have to trust me."

            Hikari thought a moment, chewing on her lower lip, a bad habit that arose around extreme pressure.  "Fine.  I trust you.  But how can I be sure that you're not going to lead me off into the woods just to kill me?"

            Kaiden looked at her with a certain smugness in his green eyes.  "You'll just have to trust me, won't you?"

            Hikari groaned.  "How did I know that I was going to regret this?"

~*~

            Chid sat at his window, looking out on the palace grounds below.  "I'm so bored," he whined.

            "Duke?" an attendant asked.

            "Oh, uh, nothing.  I was just commenting on how bored I am.  When are those treaties going to get here?"

            "I was told within the hour, sir."

            "I have other things I could be doing."

            "Like spending time with Lady Hikari?"

            Chid gave his attendant a look.  "And where did you get that idea?"

            "Any one who knows you sir can see just how infatuated you are with her.  I can't say that I blame you sir.  She really is quite pretty."

            "I hadn't noticed," Chid said quickly, making sure to deny any feelings that he might have.  He looked down on the courtyard and noticed a girl on a horse go galloping by.  "Wait a second, isn't that Hikari?"

            The attendant looked over Chid's shoulder.  "I believe so sir."

            "What is she doing?  And is that . . . _Kaiden_!"

            "Yes, that is your cousin sir."

            "He's chasing her!  Wait, now she's letting him catch up?  Are they willingly spending time together?"

            "Looks like it sir."

            "What is she thinking?  She doesn't even like him!"

            "Sir, are you jealous?"

            Chid flushed.  "No, Hikari can choose who she wants to spend time with.  I'm supposedly busy today, and since Eliana doesn't like Hikari's hobbies, I guess there's no one else but this is absurd!  They'll kill each other by the end of the day."

            "If you're really that concerned, perhaps you should go after her."

            "I can't.  Those treaties are supposed to arrive within the hour.  If I'm not here, it'll look bad.  But I do need to get out of this room.  I'll be walking if you need me."

            "Of course.  I'll come find you when they arrive."

            Chid stood up and exited his room.  He was walking down the hall, lost in thought when a voice reached out to him.

            "You're thinking hard.  What's the matter?"

            Chid looked up at Allen, then turned around.  "I'm just thinking."

            "About what?"

            "Everything.  Like the lies that I've been told."

            Allen was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat.  "How long have you known?"

            "A few months."

            "Is there anything that you want to ask or tell me?"

            "Did you really love my mother?"

            Allen inhaled and then exhaled loudly.  "I did.  She was the first woman that I really ever loved."

            "I see.  Did she love you?"

            "I was her first true love, but she loved Duke Freid as well.  She felt guilty that she betrayed his trust, with me.  If anything, your mother was a very loving person, and she was willing to love anyone.  At first she didn't like Duke Freid, but eventually she realized that she hadn't given him a chance.  By the time she gave him a chance, she was pregnant, with you.  But there was no doubt of her love for either of us.  Your mother was a wonderful woman."

            "I wish that I had known her better."

            "You were so young when she died.  Three, weren't you?"

            "Yes.  That was twenty-two years ago."

            "A very long time ago.  But you were born from our love, but if you must hate someone, hate me.  Your mother was a gentle soul who really didn't know what she was getting herself into."

            "Did you know?"

            "Yes and no.  I had heard of these kinds of things, but I never thought that I'd be the cause of one.  I can understand if you'd hate me for the rest of my life."

            "I can't hate you."

            Four simple little words seemed to carry a rather large sound.  "Why not?"

            Chid looked out the window at the afternoon gardens.  "Because you didn't know what you were getting into either.  You can claim responsibility all you want, but I know that it was innocent love that became something more.  There's no harm in that.  And I forgive you.  Really, I do."

            "How?  Technically you're not the heir if it was revealed that I am your father."

            "Then it won't be revealed.  Hitomi and Hikari know, as do we.  Anyone else?"

            Allen nodded.  "Millerna.  She found your mother's diary."

            "The same way I did I suppose.  But that's all in the past.  Let's look to the future, shall we?"

            Allen smiled at his son.  He was so much like his mother, naïve yet somehow possessing knowledge beyond his twenty-five years.  "Yes, let's look to the future."

~*~

So Chid now knows the truth.  Aww, don't give me that look!  We all knew that it had to happen at some point!  The time that Hikari and Kaiden are about to spend together seems to be bugging him, which of course means some major conflict in the future.

Mercy_angel_09


	9. Men Really Don't Know Everything

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 9

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Hikari was trying to keep her eye on Kaiden as he rode in front of her, yet still take in all of the beautiful surrounding areas.  But she found that she was unable to do both and eventually settled for watching the path in front of her.

            Kaiden wasn't really paying attention to the awestruck girl behind him as he should have been, but he couldn't remember the exact spot he was trying to take her to.  But eventually he found the clearing with the pond and stopped his horse.  "We're here."

            Hikari gasped in awe as she looked around.  It was a clearing in the forest and it had a pond with a small waterfall.  "Wow, this is amazing!"

            "I told you to trust me didn't I?" Kaiden asked.

            "Okay, so you did," Hikari replied automatically, not really paying attention to the words that were coming out of her mouth.

            "I guess you can't see the city, but this is what Fanelia is really like, lush forest with ponds and waterfalls.  I can see that you're impressed."

            Hikari was speechless as she continued to look around.

            "Are you going to get down or not?"

            Hikari then realized that Kaiden had long since dismounted and was now standing by her horse, ready to help her off.  "Oh, yeah."

            She removed her right foot from the stirrup and swung it over the horses back before removing her other foot and jumping down.  "It's easier to get down than it is to get up."

            Kaiden chuckled.  "Yeah."

            Hikari smiled as she kicked off her boots and then walked over to the pond.  "Is there anything in here that's going to bite?"

            Kaiden shook his head, causing his brown locks to shift and shimmer in the low light.  "No, unless small fish cause a lot of pain."

            "Nah, they just tickle," Hikari replied as she sat on a rock and dangled her feet into the crystal blue water.

            "So, how does it feel to know that this is your future kingdom?  That someday all of this will be yours?" Kaiden asked as he took a seat next to her.

            "I dunno," Hikari shrugged.  "Kind of good."

            "I would give anything for a little bit of land like this," Kaiden sighed.  "But most of Asturia is on the coast.  In fact, the main seaport is located at the capitol in Pallas."

            "I'm sure that it's still a beautiful view."

            "I guess.  But once you've seen the ocean, you've seen the ocean."

            Hikari shook her head.  "You only see the surface.  Sometimes you have to go deeper than the superficial."

            "Meaning what?"

            "Maybe you should look at the things under the ocean.  It might become something new and exciting, rather than the white crests and blue waves.  You never know what you're going to find."

            Kaiden looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Yeah, I guess."

            "You guess?  You have a lot to learn then."

            "I'm eighteen.  Everything that I need to know, I've learned."

            "I don't think so.  That's going to be your downfall you know."

            "What?"

            "That ego."

            "What ego?"

            "The one you're denying the presence of at the moment.  And guess what."

            "What?"

            "You don't know everything."

            With that, Hikari stood up, put her boots and then easily mounted her horse.  She kicked its sides and then rode back don't the path they had came, leaving Kaiden alone.

~*~

            She sighed as she kicked off her boots and flopped onto her bed.  She closed her eyes and sunk into thought, trying to make sense of that afternoon's events.  _Was I crazy for thinking that there was more to him?  No, I was just making an illusion, _she thought bitterly.  She had wanted to believe that Kaiden was more than just a stuck up prince, but she now knew otherwise.

            A gentle tapping at her door startled her, but she managed to calm her heart before making a reply.  "Who is it?"

            "It's me, uh, Chid," his muffled voice called through the heavy door.

            "Come in," Hikari called as she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

            "Hey, I saw you come back alone, and I was just curious . . ."

            "I just got tired of Kaiden's company."

            "Oh, is that it?"

            "Why, don't you think that I would have any other reason?"

            "He hurt you.  I can tell."

            "Yes, he did hurt me.  And it's not fair!  How could he do that!"

            "Kaiden isn't exactly Mr. Sensitivity you know."

            "But it's the principle of the thing.  I was hoping that there was more to him but I was wrong.  I gave him a chance, I really did, and he disappointed me."

            "I think that you're being a little hard on him."

            "I don't think so.  Kaiden only cares about himself."

            "I'm not going to disagree with you, but you should consider the facts.  Kaiden has always been the center of attention.  He almost always gets what he wants.  And he certainly has the people to bend over backwards for him to make sure that things do go his way."

            "Do you know what he told me?"

            Chid shrugged.  "I don't know.  I wasn't there, remember?"

            "Oh yeah . . . well, he told me that he already knew everything that he would have to know.  How is that possible?  People learn all through their lives."

            "Ah yes, I will be the first to admit to that."

            "You will?"

            Chid smiled at Hikari, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her face towards his.  "Yes, I will.  I am twenty-five years old, and I know that I don't know everything in this world.  I am quite aware of my own ignorance, and that makes me wise.  Being willing to learn something new will influence my many choices in the future.  As you said before, the choices we make determine our destinies, there is no such thing as a pre-determined destiny.  Or at least, that's what the princess of Fanelia told me."

            Hikari sighed loudly.  "I just wish that someone would explain that to Kaiden."

            "I'm afraid that my cousin is very set in his ways, but you might be able to reach out to him, all though you might want to talk to my uncle first.  If you can't get though to him, Dryden can."

~*~

            Hikari was nervous, to say the least.  She knew that Dryden was very laid back and she really had nothing to worry about, but she wondered how he felt about her approaching the subject of Kaiden.

            She found the king of Asturia in the library, pouring over a book.  She cleared her throat and he looked up.  "What can I do for you little lady?"  She smiled nervously and he chuckled.  "It's okay, you can tell me."

            "Well, it's about Kaiden," she squeaked as her voice broke from her anxiety.  "I mean to say, it's regarding Kaiden."

            "What has my son done?"

            "He's insulted me."

            "Really.  How so?"

            "We were talking earlier, and he told me that he already knows everything."

            Dryden snapped the book shut, causing Hikari to jump like a nervous cat.  "Did he really?  Stupid boy," he muttered, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.  "I should have a talk with him."

            "That's what I thought."

            "He seems to think that the world is his toy.  I guess that we'll have to teach him a lesson.  I'm glad you decided to approach me about this," Dryden said with a smile.

            Hikari was confused.  "What?"

            "I can't say that I've always been proud of my son's actions, but since you've come to Gaea, I'm noticing that he's toned down quite a bit.  Especially since you beat him in the fencing match this morning."

            "You mean . . . he was worse?"

            "Down right unbearable.  I suppose that's partially the parents' fault, but the first-born does tend to be spoiled.  I just wish that Millerna hadn't of insisted of stopping his lessons at sixteen.  He was just a boy, and now he's gone two years thinking that he knows everything about everything.  Hikari, help me, please.  He needs to be taught a lesson."

            Hikari grinned and then grabbed Dryden's hand, shaking it firmly.  "Sure thing!  Just tell me what I need to do."

~*~

            Kaiden sighed as flopped down into one of the overstuffed armchairs that graced the sitting room of the palace.  All though it was mid summer, the cool evenings allowed a fire to burn merrily in the fire place, giving the room an orange glow that smelled of burning pines.  "What am I supposed to do with her?" he mused.

            "There's my boy!   And what have you been up to?" Dryden asked as he sauntered in, Hikari clinging to the shadows like a bat.

            "I went riding with Hikari, but she got mad at me."

            "Do you happen to know why she's upset with you?"

            Kaiden shrugged.  "I don't know.  She yelled at me and then rode off.  Left me in the dust like I wasn't moving."  He paused and then chuckled.  "Come to think of it, I wasn't moving.  It's suitable, I guess."

            "Just what did you say to her that could have made her so upset?" Dryden asked, attempting to weasel out the answer he already knew.

            "I don't know.  I haven't done a thing to make her upset."

            "Are you sure you didn't inadvertently say something to make her upset?  Something that you believe, but she might disagree with?"

            Kaiden groaned.  "I'm an idiot."  Hikari snorted and Kaiden looked up, peering into the shadows with a wary glance.  "Is someone else in here?"

            "No one but you and me," Dryden replied.

            "I don't know," Kaiden said, glancing back into the shadows where Hikari was lurking.  "I guess I really don't know everything, do I?"

            "Well, now that you've come to terms with your own ignorance, perhaps you should tell Hikari that you've had an epiphany."

            "A epiphi-what?"

            "And epiphany.  A revelation of sorts."

            Hikari saw this as a chance to sneak out of the sitting room and back to her room, where she knew Kaiden would be headed next.  She slipped out undetected, and decided that part two of the plan needed a little rearranging.

~*~

            Kaiden dreaded facing Hikari again.  He knew that she would rip him apart and eat his flesh, and all though he knew he was exaggerating, he wouldn't put it past her.  He inhaled before tapping on the door.  "Hello?  Hikari, can I talk to you?"

            The door creaked open and he saw one of her green eyes glinting in the candlelight.  "What?"

            "I came to apologize for my behavior this afternoon.  I was rude and inconsiderate, and I'm, I'm, I'm sorry," he finally choked out.

            The door opened the rest of the way and Hikari stood before him, a deep purple satin robe draped over her body.  His breath caught in his throat as she smiled at him.  "I knew you'd come around."

            He realized that he was gaping and he attempted to regain his composure.  "So, you forgive me?"

            "Kaiden, you're not as smart as you think you are, but I guess that sometimes that's a given.  Especially when it comes to men," Hikari replied with a shrug.

            "Pardon me?"

            Hikari grinned at Kaiden.  "Oh sure.  Why not?  Men are naturally stupid and it takes a real wise man to admit that he's wrong.  And he's a genius if he can admit it to a woman."

            "Har, har princess."

            "I found it funny."

            "I'm sure you did."

~*~

It's just love!  Or something like it.  First off, I didn't expect there to be this many chapters, nor did I ever think that I'd be breaking it down into chapters.  I'm sorry if this seems to be dragging on forever, and I apologize.  I've only written 38 pages in word, and I'm nowhere near done.  Since the homework's been piling up, I haven't had time to write.  I swear, once I get a little free time I'll finish this story up, since for once in my writing career, I actually know how I want to end this.  Hopefully sequel free.

Mercy_angel_09


	10. Walking Down the Aisle With the Enemy

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 10

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Hitomi sat in the windowsill, staring at the Moon and the Earth, hanging over the mountains.  She sighed as she placed her chin on her knees.

            "You miss everyone, don't you?"

            "What?  Oh, yeah, I guess."

            "You guess?  Hitomi, that's where your family is, and I think that you should at least explain to them what's going on.  I think you owe that to your parents."

            "Van, since when have you been an expert on families?"

            Van flushed a little.  "Err, since my advisors thought that it would be wise for me to start a family of my own.  It's kind of embarrassing really."

            "Yeah, my father thought that I should marry someone before Hikari was born, but I told him that it was impossible."

            "So he wasn't too keen on the idea of having a bastard child."

            "I think that he couldn't have been more disappointed.  He kept demanding for me to tell him exactly how it had happened, but my mother and I knew that he wouldn't understand.  I was so happy when that pillar came and brought us here.  Hikari always knew that the she had no say in her status at birth, but the old man was always so mean to her and she couldn't see why he couldn't understand that it wasn't her fault."

            "Hitomi, perhaps there might be a time when I could go with you and explain things to him."

            Hitomi snorted.  "I doubt that he'd ever listen to you."

            "And why not?"

            "Even though he respected my grandmother, he thought that she was quite loony.  He never believed her tale of Gaea, and my mother had always thought of it as a bedtime story.  So, if you were to say that you're the King of Fanelia, of the planet Gaea, he'd think you were insane as well."

            "But your grandmother really came here.  She met Allen's father!"

            "I know that, and you know that, but my father doesn't and even if we tell him, he won't believe us."

            Van kissed the top of Hitomi's head.  "Don't worry, we'll get it all figured out."

            "I hope so, I hope so."

~*~

            It was a bright and sunny morning, and the early morning rays of sunshine danced on Hikari's face.  A cool summer breeze drifted through the room, carrying the scent of wildflowers with it.  She sighed as she snuggled deep under her sheets.

            "Lady Hikari!  Lady Hikari, it's time to wake up you sleepy head!"

            Hikari moaned.  "Merle.  It's still early!"

            "It's seven thirty in the morning, and you have to ready for breakfast in half an hour," Merle said matter-of-factly.  "And I don't appreciate the fact that I have to play nanny to you either."

            "Nice to know that makes two of us," Hikari replied, turning over to face opposite of Merle.

            "Now listen here your Highness!  Lord Van asked me to wake you up and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Merle screamed.

            "You'd do anything for him, wouldn't you?" Hikari asked.

            Merle blinked.  "What?"

            "If my father asked you to walk barefoot over broken glass, you would do it."

            "I'm willing to do almost anything for him," Merle replied.  "But I'm not stupid."

            "So you're smarter than you look.  Whoop-de-doo."

            "LADY HIKARI!!!!!"

            "Listen Merle, I'll be dressed and ready in half an hour if you get out of here, okay?" Hikari said from under he covers.

            "And if you're not?"

            "Then tell them I died."

            "Lady Hikari!"

            "Okay, then come and get me in half an hour.  I'll be ready."

            Merle hated the idea of leaving Hikari to her own devices, but she had more important things to do than scream at the crown princess of Fanelia all morning.  "Fine, I'll see you at breakfast."

~*~

            Half an hour later, Merle knocked on Hikari's door.  There was a long pause and Merle knew her worst nightmare had come true.

            But with a low creak the door opened and Hikari came out wearing a flattering red gown.  "I'm ready."

            Merle growled.  "Don't you ever do that to me again!  I thought that you were still in bed, planning to sleep the day away!"

            Hikari shrugged.  "I thought about it, but then I remembered something."

            "And what's that?"

            "Mom and Dad get married today."

            Merle's tail now resembled a bottlebrush.  "Today?!"

            "Yes today."

            "And no one told me?"

            "Uh oh."

            "Why didn't they tell me?  I'm the closest to Lord Van so I should know these things!  Why wouldn't they tell me?  Why?"

            Merle was becoming hysterical.

            Hikari was quickly reaching the end of her rope, but her father arrived just in time.  "What's going on here?"

            "Why didn't you tell me that today was the big day?" Merle cried.

            Van took the cat-girl into a hug.  "Because we thought that something could happen if you knew."

            "I'm not gonna sabotage the wedding!" Merle sobbed.  "All I want is for you to be happy!  And if you're happy marrying Hitomi, I won't stop you!"

            Van tightened his squeeze on Merle.  "Merle, you really are one of a kind."  But he knew perfectly well that it was hurting her to tell him that.  "So, you won't have a problem with it?"

            Merle nodded.  "Yes Lord Van."

            "Okay.  Hikari, you can go help Celena and Millerna with your mother's dress, Merle, make sure that the workers are doing everything they can, and I have some things I need to attend to," Van replied.

            Hikari nodded, Merle saluted, and Van hurried off.

            "So I guess that means I should hurry to the dressing room.  You're headed for the gazebo out back.  Gaddes will tell you what you need to do," Hikari instructed.

            "Excuse me?  You're telling me what to do?"

            "No, Gaddes is.  I'm just telling you where my father wants you to go," Hikari replied with a smile.

            Merle's tail twitched in anger.  "Fine.  I'm going."

            Hikari made sure that Merle was actually going to the courtyard out back before she made a beeline for the dressing room.  When she walked in, she found her mother groaning as Millerna laced up a corset.

            "Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?" Hitomi groaned as Millerna did her best to get the corset as tight as it would go.

            "Yes, now stop whining!" Millerna grunted.  "There!"

            "I can't breathe!" Hitomi gasped.

            "Perhaps you should loosen it a little.  I did measurements and she only needed about an inch off the waist line," Celena said.  "You took about four."

            Millerna examined Hitomi's waist, furrowing her brow at the size.  "Fine.  Hitomi, are you okay with this?"

            "The best news," gasp, "I've heard all day!"

            Millerna relaxed the strings and Hitomi sighed.  "Oh, that feels great!"

            Then the corset was tightened to the correct size and Hitomi looked as if she was going to cry again.

            "I'm so glad that I don't have to wear one," Hikari commented as she sat down at the makeup table.

            "Sure, sure, rub it in you little brat," Hitomi muttered through gritted teeth.  "Millerna, are you sure that this is necessary?"

            "Sorry Hitomi, there's no other way.  Now turn around."

            Hitomi turned and Millerna began to lace up the back of the gown.  It was white and floor length, with sleeves that were tight around the upper arm and then gently loosened until it formed a bell at the wrist.  The bodice was tight all the way up to the neck and there it formed a pair of wings.

            "Wow mom, you look amazing," Hikari noted.

            "You look wonderful Lady Hitomi," Celena cooed.  "Van will surely be impressed."

            "Van has always been impressed," Hitomi chuckled.  "Millerna, are you done yet?"

            "No, and I'll have a heck of a time until you stop moving!"

            "Sorry.  I guess I've got the pre-wedding jitters."

            Millerna sighed.  "I remember when Dryden and I got married.  Such a happy event and yet tragedy struck."

            "What?" Hikari asked.

            "Something I didn't tell you," Hitomi said.  "You see, right after the ceremony for Dryden and Millerna's wedding, Naria and Eriya attacked, nearly destroying all of Pallas.  It was a disaster, and all because they were looking for me."

            "Because of your ability to see the unseen?" Hikari asked.

            "Yes, because of my ability.  But then everything was okay."

            "You told me about when you were captured."

            "I thought so."

            "Anyway, my father nearly died that day," Millerna continued.  "Eries and I were very nervous after that.  But he made a recovery, all though he hasn't been the same."

            Hitomi started.  "Er, what do you mean, 'hasn't been the same?'"

            Millerna shrugged.  "He's been prone to injury and illness since the accident.  It won't be long before he passes on."

            "You know, this is a wedding, not a funeral.  I want to see happy faces!" Hikari barked as she watched a few tears slide down Millerna's cheek.  It was fairly obvious that her father's end was drawing near and it was wearing Millerna down.

            Millerna wiped her cheeks of the telltale tears and smiled.  "Hikari's right.  We should be happy.  After a long wait, she and Van are finally tying the nuptial knot."

            Just then a startled scream came from Celena, who had been pulling the cape and veil from the closet.

            "Celena, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked.

            Celena caught her breath and then blushed.  "I just startled some moths and they came flying out."

            "Moths?" Millerna asked.  "I hope they weren't feasting on the rest of the dress."

            Celena shook her head.  "No, no.  Everything is still in one piece.  They just gave me a start, that's all.  Now let's add the cape and the veil and see how Hitomi looks."

            The cape made up for the train that the dress lacked, and the veil had an elegant white-pearl tiara that held it on Hitomi's head.  "Well, how do I look?" Hitomi asked as she turned this way and that in order to give everyone a good look.

            "I think she looks very regal," Celena breathed.

            "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were born royal," Millerna said, smiling approvingly.  All of the fuss with the corset had been worth the trouble.

            "Wow Mom.  You don't look a day over thirty-six."

            "If that was your idea of a compliment, I'd quit while you're ahead."

~*~

            "I think I'm going to be sick," Van moaned.

            "Buck up," Dryden said.  "There's nothing to worry about!"

            "Easy for you to say!  You're married!" Van retorted.

            "I don't see why you're so nervous.  It's not like you have to memorize the vows.  Just repeat them," Allen said, leaning casually against the wall.

            "Allen, if I had wanted your advice, I would have asked for it," Van growled.  "And right now I don't need any of your advice."

            "It wasn't advice.  It was a comment on the situation."

            "Now, now gentlemen, this isn't the place nor is it the time."

            "Hey Dad . . ."

            "What is it Kaiden?"

            "Erm, well, you see, I was wondering . . ."

            "What?"

            "Do I really have to escort Hikari down the aisle?"

            "Yes, Kaiden.  You do."

            "But I don't want to!  She'll make fun of me the whole way!"

            "Kaiden, get over yourself already," Dryden said, narrowing his eyes at his son.  "I'm walking with your mother, Allen is walking with Celena, and you're left to walk with Hikari."

            "What about Chid?  He likes her," Kaiden retorted.

            "He was called back to Fried on important business so you're the next in line."

            "Who's gonna walk with Eliana?" Kaiden asked.

            "Gaddes has volunteered for the job," Allen replied.  "Kaiden, just take the plate that you were handed."

            "Yeah," Dryden agreed.  "You make it sound like you don't want to be near Hikari.  What happened last night anyway?"

            "She insulted me.  Something about how it takes a real wise man to admit that he's wrong and a genius to admit that to a woman," Kaiden replied.

            The other men chuckled.

            "Oh sure, you think it's funny because she didn't say it to you," Kaiden growled.

            "At one time or another, we've been told the same thing," Dryden said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.  "Believe me, she's right."

            "What?  You're siding with her?" Kaiden asked in complete disbelief.

            "Now, now Kaiden," Allen said.  "There's no need for you to get bent out of shape.  In time you might realize that maybe Hikari likes you more than she lets on."

            "You mean, like me enough to possibly . . ."

            "No arranged marriages," Van said firmly.  "I want my child to have the same opportunity that I had."

            "And where's the fun in that?" Dryden asked.  "Millerna and I are doing just fine and we had an arranged marriage."

            "As I recall, your father and King Aston were wondering if you'd show up for your own wedding," Van replied coolly.

            "Touché," Dryden chuckled.  "Wait, when did they say that?"

            "The same night Millerna told me," Allen replied.  "Van and Hitomi just happened to be with us at the time.  Eries was quite intent on telling me."

            "Eries is quite fond of you Allen," Dryden said.  "She was hoping that Millerna would remember that she was engaged to me and forget about you."

            "I'm pretty sure Hitomi felt the same way about me," Allen shrugged.

            "What?  That's crazy," said Van.

            "No it's not.  Hitomi always liked me, she just realized that she liked you more," Allen said, giving Van a wry grin.  "She thought that you were a stuck up, pompous prince when she first met you.  She told me that she had to slap you."

            "I admit that I wasn't exactly nice to her, but it was because-"

            "Your machoness got in the way," Dryden finished.  "We've all head by now.  She saved your life for God's sake!  You could have shown her a little more gratitude!"

            "Hitomi saved your life?" Kaiden asked.

            "Yes.  She's the reason why I'm standing here today," Van said.  He sighed and then hung his head.  "What on Gaea did I do to deserve her?"

            "I don't know, but I would say that it's worth it," Allen replied.

~*~

*Looks nervously at the chapter title* Ten?!  Man, this is certainly not what I expected.  If you're still reading this, you are amazing!  Amazingly tolerant that is.  I didn't know the story was that interesting.  ^^ Well, if you're one of those people who are still reading, you're totally awesome!

Mercy_angel_09


	11. Bound for Eternity

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 11

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Hitomi was rocking gently in a chair, murmuring softly to herself.

            "Mom, if you don't get a grip, you're not going to be able to walk straight."

            Hitomi glanced at Hikari before adverting her eyes to the window.  "I know, I know, but I can't believe that I'm actually going though with this!  I mean I can but I'm so nervous.  And it's just Van.  But it's not just Van.  He's the one I've loved for so long and now we're getting married, and the fact that we have a seventeen year old daughter-"

            "Whoa, slow down there Mom," Hikari said, producing a paper bag from her gown.  "Breathe in, breathe out, and let's try this again."

            Hitomi took a few deep breaths before attempting to talk again.  "I love Van so much, and I never thought that I would marry him, but now I am.  And I'm terrified."

            Hikari chuckled.  "Mom, this is what you've always wanted.  And now you're finally getting it.  Don't worry and just relax."

            "I wish I could."

            "Mom, just keep this is mind.  Dreams do come true."

            Hitomi looked up at Hikari and grinned.  "I know that.  But sometimes it's just hard to believe.  Never did I dream of marrying your father-" Hitomi chuckled nervously when she saw the look on Hikari's face.  "Okay, I dreamed of marrying Van, but I never thought that you'd be here."

            "I know, the unexpected child.  It happens more than you think Mom.  But relax, you're going to marry your king and live happily ever after, and determine exactly what you want for my future.  And my wedding, and my kids, and my-"

            "I get the point you smart aleck."

            "Come on Mom.  If we don't get a move on, we're going to be late to your own wedding."

            Hitomi looked at the clock and gasped.  "Oh no!"  She stood up and bolted from the room.

            Hikari sighed and rolled her eyes.  "As if twenty-one years wasn't long enough," she groaned.  "Twenty-one seconds is a drop in the bucket."

~*~

            Hitomi swallowed the lump in her throat as she peaked down the aisle.  "I can't do this," she whispered hoarsely.

            "Sure you can!"

            "Agh!"

            "Dryden!" Millerna barked.  "We spent hours getting her to look perfect and what do you do?  You spoil it in about ten seconds!"

            Dryden blushed guiltily as Millerna stood over him, fuming furiously.  "Aw, come on, the kid's a bundle of nerves.  She needs to loosen up."

            "Mom'll be fine," Hikari drawled.  "Are you ready Kaiden?  Kaiden?  Heeeelllllooooooo?  Kaiden, is anyone home Kaiden?"

            "Uh?"

            Hikari placed her face in her palm and groaned.  "The man's an idiot."

            "What?  Sorry, I didn't sleep well."

            "I can tell."

            "Will you stop bickering?" Millerna asked.  "At least long enough to make it though this wedding?"

            Kaiden and Hikari exchanged nervous glances at the rather murderous look in Millerna's eyes.  "Yes ma'am," they automatically replied.

            Millerna smiled before going back to adjusting Celena and Eliana's skirts.  All of the bridesmaids wore similar dresses with a sleeveless, pale blue bodice and a white skirt made of thin silk that consisted of four layers.  They all wore elbow gloves and their hair was decorated with flowers.

            Hikari sat down and promptly started to nervously fiddle with her bouquet. Kaiden noticed that she wasn't her usual sassy self and decided that he should talk to her.  "Hey, everything will be fine."

            "Easy for you to say," Hikari muttered.

            "Not really," Kaiden answered.  "But then again you wouldn't understand."

            "I guess I wouldn't," Hikari said, bouncing her legs in anticipation. 

            "Then again, maybe you will," Kaiden said gently.

            Hikari glanced up at him, her expression confused.

            "Because we're the heirs, the pressure's on us to take over the countries.  So obviously we're next in line for the wedding march."

            "You know, you're actually right about something."

            "It's kind of frightening, isn't it?"

            "Oh yeah."

            "Hey, will you two stop b-s-ing and get over here?  Gaddes and Eliana have already started their walk!" Millerna hissed.  "And it's your turn!"

            Hikari stood up, taking in large breaths of fresh air.  Kaiden offered her his arm, and with linked arms the pair walked down the aisle behind Gaddes and Eliana.  Allen and Celena followed them, followed by Millerna and Dryden.  Once everyone was situated at the alter, the Wedding March started.

            Hitomi bit her lip as she took the first step.  She looked down the aisle, which seemed impossibly long, at Van's smiling face.  The smile made her heart beat quicken its pace, and for a split second Hitomi thought that she was going to have a heart attack.  But she regained her composure and started the longest walk of her life.  

            After what felt like an eternity to Van and not nearly long enough to Hitomi, she reached the alter.  Van took her hand and gently guided her to her position in front of the priest.  After an excruciatingly long pause, the priest gave the okay to the guests to be seated.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.  Marriage, that dream within a dream, achieved with love, true love is what brings us here today.  

            "The love that these two share is pure and genuine, and so strong that it spanned across the heavens to each other.  Do you have the rings?"

            Millerna and Dryden produced a pair of identical gold wedding bands, each with a feather engraved on the top.

            "Van, please recite your vows."

            Van took a deep breath as he gazed lovingly into Hitomi's green eyes.  "Hitomi, from the day we first met, I knew that we were destined to be together.  Perhaps I didn't realize it at first, but after a while you became so much apart of me, that I couldn't stand to be away from with you."  Merle's tail frizzed.  "You are the most important person to me, and I cannot imagine a world with out you."

            "Please repeat after me.  I, Van Fanel-"

            "I, Van Fanel-"

            "Do promise to love and cherish-"

            "Do promise to love and cherish-"

            "This woman, Hitomi Kanzaki-"

            "This woman, Hitomi Kanzaki-"

            "Through sickness and in health-"

            "Through sickness and in health-"

            "Through good times and bad-"

            "Through good times and bad-"

            "For richer or poorer-"

            "For richer or poorer-"

            "Till death do we part."

            "Till death do we part."

            "Hitomi, please recite your vows."

            "Van, I've waited so long for this.  At first it seemed impossible, but then I realized that you would always be in my heart.  I consider it a miracle that we are able to marry, and I hope that we'll never have to be apart for as long as we live." She beamed at Van, who was smiling at her.

            "Please repeat after me.  I, Hitomi Kanzaki-"

            "I, Hitomi Kanzaki-"

            "Do promise to love and cherish-"

            "Do promise to love and cherish-"

            "This man, Van Fanel-"

            "This man, Van Fanel-"

            "Through sickness and in health-"

            "Through sickness and in health-"

            "Through good times and bad-"

            "Through good times and bad-"

            "For richer or poorer-"

            "For richer or poorer-"

            "Till death do we part."

            "Till death do we part."

            "If anyone in this room has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

            Merle went to say something, but a hand quickly covered her mouth.  She glared up the arm at Chid who was shaking his head disapprovingly.

            The priest smiled.  "Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may now kiss the bride."

            Van and Hitomi were oblivious to the cheers and claps that accompanied the kiss; all they knew was that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

~*~

YAY!!  Hitomi and Van are married!  ^^  It's what every fan has wanted since the first episode.  But that leaves several things to be finished.  Like the love triangle between Kaiden, Hikari and Chid, Hitomi and her parents, and of course Merle's learning to get along without Van as her one and only!  R&R.

Mercy_angel_09


	12. Dances of Fate

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 12

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            The reception was a merry event, with several toasts to the newlyweds, unusual gifts and the ritualistic tossing of the bouquet.  Millerna was one of the few women watching the catfight, but she was willing to call who caught the bouquet first.  

            Merle, Hikari and Eliana were in the front of the pack, elbow to elbow, jockeying for the prime position in order to catch the bouquet.

            "One, two, three!" Hitomi counted, tossing the bouquet of white roses over her shoulder.  She laughed along with the others as war broke out over who caught the bouquet, but when Hikari emerged with it unscathed there was no disputing who had grabbed it in mid air.

            Hikari held it up to the applause, making a goofy bow as she did so.

            "Excellent catch."

            Hikari turned around and grinned.  Chid smiled back at her.  "Oh, it wasn't that wonderful.  I was lucky."

            "And ruthless."

            "Sometimes one must be ruthless in order to achieve their goals."

            "I suppose.  So, I guess that means that you're next to be married."

            "Something like that," Hikari answered with a chuckle, rolling her eyes.

            "Ah, I see.  It's a tender subject for you.  Perhaps you need a change of pace.  May I have this dance?"

            Hikari shrugged.  "Why not?"  She placed the bouquet on a nearby table and walked out onto the dance floor with Chid.  Gaddes was dancing with Celena, Allen had grabbed Eries, Dryden and Millerna were twirling about, Eliana was trying to convince her brother to join her and Van and Hitomi danced in the center, blissfully unaware of anything around them.

            They did a two-step around the floor, careful to avoid many near-collisions with any of the other couples.  "I didn't know that you danced so well," Chid said, leaning in closer so he could be heard over the music.

            "I took lessons when I was a young girl.  I never thought that I'd actually have to use them though!" Hikari laughed.

            "Have I told you how wonderful you look today?" 

            "Erm-"

            "Because you look absolutely stunning.  Any man would have to consider himself lucky to have you on his arm tonight."

            "So, do you feel lucky?"

            "I feel truly blessed to be able to dance with such a beautiful, smart, and charming young woman such as yourself."

            Hikari's cheeks became tinged red and she quickly adverted her eyes.  "It seems as though your cousin doesn't like dancing," she said, changing the subject.

            Chid turned so he could see Kaiden.  "Hm, yes.  Kaiden knows how to dance, goodness knows that anyone born into a royal position is supposed to take the lessons, but it seems as though he'd rather be else where."

            "Would you mind dancing with Eliana for a bit?  I want to see if I can get Kaiden out onto the dance floor."

            Chid was taken aback.  "You actually want to dance . . . with Kaiden?"

            "Don't sound so shocked.  Besides, we agree that he needs to join the party."

            "I suppose."

            "Good.  Then let's go this way."

            The pair danced toward Eliana and Kaiden, who were currently standing against the ballroom wall.

            "Well now, why aren't you dancing?" Chid asked as merrily as he could.  He didn't want to show his displeasure at being tossed aside by Hikari.

            "Kaiden refuses," Eliana answered.

            "That's too bad," Hikari said, breaking free from Chid's tightened grip.  "Come Kaiden.  We're going to dance."

            "We're going to what?"

            "You heard me."  She pulled him onto the dance floor and placed his right hand on her waist and took his left with her right.  "Okay, this is a waltz so we have-"

            "I know how to waltz," Kaiden grumbled as he started to lead.

            "You're a very good dancer."

            "I had lessons when I was younger.  Mother insisted."

            "Good for her."

            "Of course.  How did I know that you were going to side with her?"

            "Because we're women that's what we do."

            "I've noticed."

            "So why didn't you want to dance?"

            "There wasn't anyone worth dancing with."

            "I don't think that it would have killed you to dance with Eliana."

            "She's my sister."

            "All the more reason for you to at least dance with her once."

            "Besides, she doing fine with Chid.  So why are you dancing with me?"

            "I'm a firm believer that the more, the merrier.  Since you two weren't joining in on the fun I thought that you needed to be given a little push."

            "Well you're certainly good at pushing."

            "Funny."

            "I would have thought that you'd be avoiding me like the plague."

            "What makes you say that?"

            "We did walk down the aisle earlier and the fact that the last few days haven't exactly been pleasant for either of us."

            "I think we can put our problems aside for just one day.  It's not every day that my parents get married."

            "You're right there."

            "Of course I am."

            "Whoa now, don't start this again."

            "Start what again?"

            "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

            Hikari laughed and Kaiden rolled his eyes.

            Meanwhile, across the dance floor, Chid was doing everything humanly possible to keep from exploding.

            "Ouch!  Chid, you're squeezing my hand too tight!" Eliana squealed.

            "What, oh, sorry."

            "Chid, this way," Eliana said as she guided him out of the ballroom and on to one of the terraces.  She sat him down on one of the benches that faced the ballroom and stood in front of him.  "Now tell me what's bugging you."

            "Nothing," he replied, straining to look around her.

            She stepped to the side he was trying to peer around and placed her face level with his.  "Something is bothering you and I won't let you leave until you tell me what it is."

            "I'm fine Eliana."

            "No your not.  And what are looking at?"  She turned around and saw exactly what he was looking at.  Hikari and Kaiden were dancing and laughing, and it looked like they were genuinely getting along.  "Oh that."

            "It doesn't bother me," Chid lied quickly.

            "Sure it doesn't.  That's why you left Freid early.  Did you know that they walked down the aisle together?"

            "Well who walked with you?  It was supposed to be Kaiden."

            "True, true.  But then you, who were supposed to be escorting Hikari down the aisle, left on business and Kaiden was next in line.  Gaddes walked with me."

            "Oh."

            "Chid, you really care about her, and I think that you should at least tell her."

            "But she and Kaiden seem to be getting along just fine.  I don't know what to think or to do.  I want to tell her, but what if she doesn't feel that way?  Kaiden is closer to her age."

            "There's no way to find out except for telling her."

            Chid sighed.  "I wish it were that simple Eliana."

            "Hey, she's leaving Kaiden.  Now go talk to her.  You might just hear what you want," Eliana said gently.

            Noting that Kaiden was headed in the opposite direction, Chid hurried across the ballroom to find Hikari.  He found her in the gardens that attached to the ballroom.

            "Hello."  
            Hikari, who had been sitting by a fountain, lazily skimming her fingers across the surface of the water, smiled benignly at him.  "Hello."

            "Were you successful?"

            "Oh yes."

            "Are you okay?"

            "Oh, just a little light headed."  Hikari stood up and walked over to Chid.  She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.  "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.  Reminds me of a poem.  'Please don't hold my longing in a secret embrace because I'm just fine this way.  Your blue eyes, such beautiful foolishness.  Everything about you I believed was a miracle.  People board gondolas and float away; meeting and parting this short mid-summer.  Sadness and joy repeat.  Someday, this one time love will end, but you should save eternity for me.  A damp wind touches my cheek; everything is forgotten, completely destroyed.  Even this small part of myself and tomorrow.  I love you.  Please don't hold my longing in a secret embrace because I'm just fine this way.'"

            "That's a beautiful poem."

            "Yes, it is."

            "Are you sure that you're okay?"

            "I was just feeling a little suffocated.  That's all."

            "I was just checking."  Chid shrugged but was surprised when Hikari quickly embraced him.  She held on to him, gently swaying with the music that drifted out of the ballroom.  He put his arms around her, not wanting to let go.  "I love you," he mouthed into her hair.

            She sighed and her body became slightly limp.  She had fallen asleep in his arms.

            He gently scooped her up and carried her to her room.  He placed her on her bed, covered her with a blanket, and tiptoed out, leaving her to her dreams.  

~*~

^^  Aww, cute!  I was checking my reviews (I'm one of those strange authors who likes to see what other people are saying about my writing) and I saw that one of the readers said that the Kaiden X Hikari X Chid love triangle reminded them of the Van X Hitomi X Allen love triangle from the series.  Well, frankly it's supposed to.  Let's face it: Escaflowne wouldn't be Escaflowne without love triangles of some kind!  And while the movie downplayed the Van X Hitomi X Allen love triangle (huge spoiler) it is still there.  (Which of course causes problems for our rather over-emotional King.)

Now I realize that I used the English translation for "Aoi Hitomi" for the poem, and I thought that I worked, and the credits for the song go:

"Aoi Hitomi" music and lyrics by Kanno Yoko-san, performed by Sakamoto Maaya-san.

That's all cleared up so no one can blame me of copyright infringement. 

Mercy_angel_09


	13. Love is Right in Front of You

Dreams and Visions

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Kaiden could have been knocked over with a feather when he saw Chid carry Hikari away from the ballroom.  Biting his lower lip, he sat down on the nearest chair and held back his tears.

            "Hey there you."

            He looked up at his mother, blinking back tears.

            "My little boy is upset."  While this statement was only partially true (Kaiden was at least six inches taller than Millerna), he wasn't about to admit it.

            "Do you want to talk about it?"

            "Not really."

            "Kaiden, you can't hide your feeling forever.  Come on, we're going for walk."  Millerna grabbed his hand and led him out into the gardens where Chid and Hikari had been only moments before.  "You're in love."

            "I am not."

            "Denial.  Always the first sign."

            "Mother."

            "That's correct.  And because I'm your mother, I think that I should know these things.  You might find this shocking, but talking about your problems actually helps."

            Kaiden sighed.  He had no idea where to start.  "Okay, now where to start."

            "How about the way she makes you feel?"

            "I guess that's a good of place as any.  Mom, she's incredible.  I never thought that I could feel towards another person, but she makes my insides turn inside out.  Mom, what does real love feel like?"

            Millerna cocked her head to one side and thought for a moment.  "Kaiden, you know how you put your arms out and spin around and around until you fell down when you were younger?"

            "Yes."

            "Love is like that.  You spin around so fast that if you don't keep your eye on something still, you'll become dizzy and fall down.  Falling down is part of falling in and out of love, but once you find the one, the dizziness fades and you're always happy.  Is that how Hikari makes you feel?" Millerna asked him.

            "Mom, she makes me feel different.  Before I met her I didn't care for anyone but myself, but since she arrived all I've wanted to do is be a better person.  She makes me realize that each individual person is unique and special.  I finally realized that there's more to life than just being king.  I would give up the Asturian throne to be with her," he admitted.

            Millerna placed her hand on his shoulder.  "Then why are you telling me?  You should be telling her how you feel."

            "I would, but I think I saw her and Chid disappear."

            "Really?  You're cousin is right over there.  But I can't find Hikari anywhere.  Go ask him," Millerna urged, turning and pushing her son in the direction of the Duke of Freid.

            Kaiden walked over to Chid, not quite how to phrase the question he so direly wanted the answer to.  "Uh Chid?"

            Chid turned and faced his cousin.  "Oh, Kaiden!  Enjoying yourself?"

            "Yes, erm, thank you.  Have you seen Hikari?  I think that she said that she owed me one more dance," Kaiden lied.  Hikari had actually told him that she was going to get a breath of fresh air before going to bed, but he wasn't sure if she had actually made it to her bedroom.

            "Oh, I took her up to bed.  The poor child was exhausted after today.  You can ask her about that dance tomorrow morning," Chid replied.

            "Okay, thanks anyway," Kaiden said, forcing him self to smile.  Once Chid had wandered over to Hitomi and Van, his face sank.

            "Don't give up so easily," Millerna said casually as she walked by.  "If you give up on love, then your life isn't worth living."

            Kaiden looked up at his cousin and the newly wed pair and nodded.  "If Van and Hitomi were able to be married, then why can't I at least tell Hikari how I feel?"

            Millerna smiled happily as her son kissed her good night and headed up to his room, ready to face Hikari in the morning.

~*~

            Hitomi and Van surveyed the mess in the ballroom and knew that their wedding and the reception had been a success.

            "You can always measure the success of the party by the mess," Hitomi said, kicking a wad of streamers.  "If there's no mess, then the party wasn't attended."

            "Are you sure?" Van asked.

            "As sure as the moon and the Mystic Moon hang in the sky," Hitomi answered, leaning over to kiss her husband.

            "I say we head up to bed and crash," Van suggested, grabbing Hitomi around the waist.  "It's been a long day."

            "Are you saying that you want to sleep on our wedding night?" Hitomi asked, completely surprised.

            "Hitomi, we've been up since dawn preparing for all of this.  I know that you want to sleep just as much as I do," Van answered, kissing the tip of her nose.

            "Oh gods you're perfect," Hitomi sighed as she and Van trudged up to their bedroom.

~*~

Sorry, to all of you lemon fans.  I do have my own limits ya know.  They're married for crying out loud!  You should be able to imagine the rest on your own!  

=^.^=  I just want to thank all of the readers (I never imagined 15 reviews when I first posted), even the few of you who think that you're being obnoxious or annoying or whatever.  I promise, you're not.  I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say about all of this.  (Of course I'm pretty sure that my fanbase is mainly female at the moment.)  I do welcome all comments and whatnot.  It takes a lot to truly bug me, so keep reviewing.  

And while I'm not officially taking a vote on couplings for Hikari, I'm interested in what you guys think about them.  (So far the popular combo is Hikari x Kaiden.)  Hey, there's an idea!  While I'm pretty sure on how I want to end this, you can help me decide for sure!  Let me know whom you think that Hikari should end up with!  Interactive fic writing.  Now there's a new idea.

Keep readin' and reviewin'.  I love to hear from you.

Mercy_angel_09


	14. Worlds Apart

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 14

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            To say that surprise was the first thing that Hitomi felt as she woke up would be an understatement.  She had expected to find an open window with the curtains billowing gently in the soft breeze.  What she got was an alarm clock and her bedside lamp.  In the middle of the night she and Van had returned to Earth.  She immediately rushed out of bed, leaving Van to sleep away the morning, and went over to Hikari's room, and found her daughter blissfully asleep in her own bed.

            Since she was already awake, Hitomi thought it best to make a pot of coffee and think things over.  She walked to the kitchen, being careful to avoid the squeaky spots on the floor.  

            As the coffee maker brewed the morning drink, Hitomi sat and pondered her return to earth.  While it seemed like a logical thing for her, she wasn't sure how Van would react.  They didn't have cars or trains or electronics is Gaea.  In fact, Van had once explained how the Escaflowne worked like a giant clock.

            She glanced at the clock and groaned.  It was already ten AM and she had just barely woken up.  Realizing that she should probably call someone to explain her absence, she picked up the phone and dialed Yukari and Amano.

            "Good morning," a voice answered.

            "Hey you," Hitomi replied, "is your mom there?"

            "Oh, hey Aunt Hitomi," the voice answered.  "She's in the shower, do you want to talk to Dad?"

            "No, no, that's okay, I'll call back Keitaro.  So, how are you doing?"

            "I'm good.  Hey, what's Hikari doing?"

            "Sleeping, as usual."

            Keitaro chuckled.  "That sounds just like her.  Can you ask her to call me when she wakes up?  I wanted to ask her to go to the Kimono Festival with me."

            "Oh, sure."

            "Huh, Mom's out of the shower now.  It's Aunt Hitomi, Mom.  Here's Mom."

            Yukari was clicking her tongue angrily as grabbed the phone.  "The boy has no manners, no matter what his father or I say to him.  I'm so sorry about that Hitomi."

            "No, that's okay," Hitomi laughed.  "Keitaro's a blast to talk to.  Um, what's today?"

            "What?  You don't know that it's Tuesday?  I called you like five times yesterday to wish Hikari a happy birthday and no one answered.  Even at one AM!  What on earth were you doing last night!"

            "That's the problem Yukari.  It's not a 'what we were doing,' it's more of a 'where were we.'  We ended up Gaea and we were there for about a week.  I'm married now Yukari," Hitomi replied.  "And he's with me."

            "You're what!?" Yukari screeched into the phone.

            "Ow.  My ears," Hitomi moaned.

            "Have you told your parents?"

            "No.  I just woke up and I was here.  I called you first because I'm going to need all of the support I can muster before I face my parents," Hitomi mumbled.

            "Good idea.  I'm not worried about your mom, but your dad is a whole other story," Yukari agreed.  "I'll have Amano bring some of his extra clothes for him to wear."

~*~

            Hitomi was bracing herself for when Van woke, and rightly so.  A loud yelp followed by some crashes and bangs echoed through the apartment and Hitomi sighed.  When she reached the bedroom, Van was standing on the bed, every muscle tense in his body, ready to strike should he need to.

            "Van, get down," Hitomi instructed.

            Van eyed the room warily.  "I don't know."

            "Van, this is my world.  It's okay."

            "This place is-"

            "Not cursed.  Hikari grew up here and she's perfectly fine.  Today you're going to meet my parents.  You'll like them, I promise," Hitomi said, offering her hand.

            Van jumped off of the bed, ignoring Hitomi's outreached hand.  "I hope your right."

            When Yukari and Amano reached the apartment, Van had been sitting on the couch, watching the TV with mild interest.  He wasn't sure how all of those little people got into the box, but they were entertaining, and at the moment he would take anything to keep his mind off of being in a strange new world.

            "He's cute," Yukari hissed to her best friend and Hitomi rolled her eyes.

            "Van, this is my friend Yukari and her husband Amano.  He's going to get you dressed," Hitomi said, introducing the couple to her husband.

            Van eyed the wad of cloth that Amano held and sighed.  "If that's what you want."

            Amano ushered Van into the bedroom as Hitomi and Yukari took up their positions on the couch.

            "He's amazing," Yukari giggled.  "Hikari looks a lot like him."

            "I know," Hitomi sighed.  "Is Keitaro at home?"

            "Yeah, he said that he had some school work to do.  He still wants Hikari to call him though."

            "I figured as much.  Speaking of Hikari, I think that she's finally found romance."

            "Oh?  Who's the lucky guy?"

            "Well, guys, actually.  One is a prince and the other's a duke."

            "Go with the prince."

            "What?"

            "She'll be queen."

            "She'll be queen even if she doesn't marry.  She is Princess Hikari Fanel of Fanelia.  I know one thing for sure, no matter what she does, she'll be living comfortably," Hitomi replied.

            "My I present to you the new and improved Van," Amano said, dragging Van out behind him.  He wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and a button down, red, rayon shirt.  His hair had been combed and he was freshly shaven.

            "Great!  My parents will love him!" Hitomi bubbled as she walked over to them.  "Amano, you're the best!"

            "Are you sure I don't look stupid?" Van asked, nervously tugging on his shirt.

            "You look very handsome," Hitomi answered with a smile.

            "Gag me," Yukari groaned from the couch.

            "No comments from the peanut gallery," Hitomi snapped.

            Yukari merely grinned.

            Roughly an hour later after Yukari and Amano left, Hitomi's mother was embracing Van while crying as her father examined him.  "I don't like him."

            "Dad, you don't know him," Hitomi cried, exasperated.

            "He got you pregnant, didn't he?" Mr. Kanzaki barked.  "I don't like him."

            "This is Hikari's father and we're married now," Hitomi sighed.

            "Yes, and?  Where was he when she was born?  Tell me that," Mr. Kanzaki replied.  He was glaring at his daughter and son-in-law.

            "Dear, I think that Hitomi found a wonderful person.  They're in love, and I don't that we should take that away from them," Mrs. Kanzaki said soothingly.  

            "But he-"

            "Accident's happen.  Besides, I think that Hitomi is old enough to live her own life.  So, are you going to live with him?"

            Hitomi shrugged.  "If we can ever get back there.  Mom, do you want to explain this to Daddy?"

            "I think I should.  It might take a little time before it all sinks in though," Mrs. Kanzaki replied.

            "What are you two talking about?" Mr. Kanzaki growled.

            "Dear, I'll explain it when we get home," Mrs. Kanzaki answered.  "I love you dear.  And you," she said to Van, "welcome to the family."

            Hitomi's parents left, leaving Van wondering if they really were her parents.  "They're sort of strange."

            "Sort of strange?" Hitomi asked.  "You don't know the half of it."  She glanced at the clock and sighed.  "I think it's time we woke Hikari up.  She won't be happy about this at all."

~*~

            Hikari was already dressed when her parents knocked on the door.  She was obviously taking things better than her parents.

            "Are you doing okay?" Hitomi asked.

            "Sure, I'm fine," Hikari answered.  "Actually, I was thinking that I wanted to do a little shopping.  You know, pick up some art supplies and whatnot that I can take back to Gaea with me."

            "Sounds like a plan.  Have fun sweetie," Hitomi said, patting Hikari on the head.  "Oh, and Keitaro wants you to call him."

            Hikari nodded.  "Yeah, yeah.  I'll do that.  I wonder if he wants to go shopping with me?"

            "The only way to find out is to call him silly," Hitomi answered, tossing Hikari the phone.

            "What's that?" Van asked.

            Hitomi grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him out of Hikari's room.  "Come on, there are several things I need to explain to you."

            Hikari giggled as she dialed Keitaro's private line.

            "Hello, this is the number of the hottest guy in the junior class."

            "Dream on."

            "Hey there gorgeous!  What are you doing tonight?"

            "Nothing that I'm aware of.  Why?  What are you planning?"

            "A date, sort of.  The Kimono Festival is tonight you know."

            "Sounds like fun.  But there's sort of a Quid pro Quo."

            "Oh no.  What do you want me to do?"

            "Go shopping with me."

            "Fine, fine.  Do you want to me to meet you at the mall or do we walk together?"

            "We'll walk together.  I have a lot I want to tell you."

~*~

            "That's outrageous!" Keitaro exclaimed.

            "Not entirely.  For years I thought it was a bedtime story.  Then wham!  The next thing I know, I'm actually there and this prince that always saved the day in Mom's stories turns out to be my father."

            "Man, and I thought my life was exciting."

            "Your father is an Olympic runner.  That's exciting."

            "Oh, whoop-de-doo.  So I went to China when I was six.  That was about as exciting as it gets.  You go to a whole new world."

            "Yeah, real exciting."

            "So, are you going to get those art supplies or not?"

            "I'm getting them, I'm getting them."

~*~

            Later that evening, as they strolled around the park in their kimonos, Keitaro noticed that Hikari wasn't acting like herself.  "There's something bugging you."

            "Yeah.  My heart is torn at the moment."

            "So let me guess, he's about six foot with blond hair and blue eyes?"

            "Yup.   And the other one is about six foot with wavy light brown hair and deep green eyes.  And I don't know which one to chose."

            "If you're lucky, they'll do that for you."

            "And how do you know."

            "I am Dr. Love."

            "You wish you were Dr. Love," Hikari replied.

            "Ouch, Hikari.  Ouch."

            "Kaiden, one is a complete gentleman and he's always polite and sweet, and the other is obnoxious and conceited and rude."

            "Something of 'bad boy'?"

            "Exactly."

            "Hikari, I know you, pretty well in fact.  You're in love with the bad boy, but the gentleman charms you.  I think that you need to stop thinking about the matter and start listening to your heart."

            "Keitaro, you could be gay," Hikari sighed.

            "Yeah, I could.  And I would break every heart in the female student body.  I'm too nice for that."

            "You, nice?  Now that's pushing the envelope there."

            "Quiet you."

~*~

Sheesh!  It's turning into a novel!  I was reading though the reviews and I was happy to see that most people are leaning towards the Hikari x Kaiden pairing.  Props to the reviewer (sorry, I don't have names, but you know who you are) who said that the Hikari x Chid pairing would be weird.  It would be weird.  Poor Chid, he's going to have to stay a bachelor for the rest of his life.  Nah, I'm sure that I'll come up with the prefect woman for him.  Anyhoo, I'm stoked that I'm getting such rave reviews.  Even from you, Ryan.  (Bwahahahahaha!  I told you I was evil.) }=)

A special thanks to Stripes McKee, TnnyoAngel1711, and Yukari-Uchida.  You three are truly awesome in your support.

As always, R&R.  ^^

Mercy_angel_09


	15. Meet the Parents

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 15

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            After she climbed into bed, she began to realize just how right Keitaro had been.  With a decision of such magnitude, she was positive that she wouldn't be able to make it on her own.  Her heart would just have to decide for her. 

            But how much did she really trust her heart?  For all she knew, her heart could lead her to make the biggest mistake of her life.  But she would just have to let go of any conscious decision-making.

            She stared at her ceiling, attempting to make out the cloud patterns painted on it in the dark.  She sighed as she rolled over, bored with the ceiling and now concentrating on her bookshelf.  She closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, not realizing just how tired she really was.

            As she slept, she kept seeing Kaiden smiling at her, teasing her, gently touching her in a way that gave her goose bumps all over her body.  But each time she saw Chid, he looked sad and distant.  He would reach for her, only to retract his hand as she reached for it.  He would shake his head sadly and then she realized what had happened.

            Sitting up in bed, her breath coming in quick gasps, the truth dawned on her.  She was in love with Kaiden.  And no one, not even Chid, could change her mind.

~*~

            "Argh!"

            "Calm down Van."

            "What is that thing?"

            "It's an automobile.  You drive it."

            "It's," clink, clink, "made of metal?"

            "Yes Van."

            Hikari blinked a few times.  "Is this the first time he's seen a car?"

            Hitomi sighed.  "Yup.  I don't think that he wants to leave the house."

            "At least I know that the house is safe," Van retorted hotly.

            "Right, right.  The house is safe," Hitomi said soothingly, "but we have to see my parents.  And then we'll see about how we get back to Gaea."

            "IS that a promise?"

            "It's a promise."

            "Can we go now?" Hikari demanded.

            "Yes dear, now get in the car, both of you," Hitomi ordered.

            After two minutes or so, Van became used to the idea of the car, and was sorely disappointed when he realized that the trip was over.  

            "So why are we here again?" Hikari asked.

            "We have to say good-bye to your grandparents," Hitomi answered.  "Though I'm not quite sure how well your grandfather will send off Van."

            "If he hasn't changed his mind, it'll be a 'good riddance,'" Hikari sighed.

            But they were received warmly, even by Hitomi's father.  It appeared as though Mrs. Kanzaki had finally reached him about the circumstances surrounding Hikari's birth.

            They chatted for a few moments before Hitomi started to cry.  "Oh Mom!"

            "Hitomi, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked as she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

            "Mom, I'm never going to see you or Dad again!" she cried.

            "Oh my dear child," Mrs. Kanzaki chuckled.  "We'll always be here for you.  And you'll always have your memories of us.  Don't worry.  You're with your prince now and you two will live happily ever after.  With Hikari of course."

            "Har har Grandmother," Hikari snorted.

            "I was just thinking of your best interests," Mrs. Kanzaki shrugged.

            "Sure, sure," Hikari said, giving her grandmother a hug.  "I guess that this is it."

            "I guess so sweetheart," Mrs. Kanzaki replied.  "Now don't cause too much trouble for your parents."

            "Me?" Hikari asked, feigning innocence.

            "Yes you," Mrs. Kanzaki chuckled.

            "Take care," Mr. Kanzaki told his daughter.  "I just wish that you felt that you had been able to trust me with the truth."

            "Dad, do you honestly think that you would have believed me?" Hitomi asked him.

            Mr. Kanzaki sighed.  "I'm sorry dear.  I don't think that I would have."

            "It's okay Dad.  Everything is okay now," Hitomi told him.  "Everything is okay."

            "Bye Gramps!" Hikari said, giving her grandfather a quick hug.

            "Oh, gracious.  Good-bye dear," Mr. Kanzaki answered.  Then he turned to Van.  "Well now, I trust that you're going to take excellent care of both of them?"

            "Yes sir," Van replied.

            "That's just what I wanted to hear.  So, how do you go back to Gaea anyway?" Mr. Kanzaki asked.

            "Well, that's the part we haven't quite figured out yet," Hitomi answered.  "We're not even sure how we came here."

            "We'll get there just fine," Van assured her.  "The pendant will guide us."

            Hitomi nodded.  "Of course, the pendant.  Why didn't I think of that?"

            "I dunno," Hikari shrugged.  

            "Quiet you."

~*~

            The Fanel family sat in the dark of Hitomi's apartment.

            "Now what?"

            They had been brainstorming ways to go home, but no one had an idea so far.

            And then the obvious hit Hikari.  "Why don't we just wish upon the pendant to go back to Gaea?" she asked.

            Both Van and Hitomi stared at their daughter.  The idea was actually feasible.

            "Why not?" Hitomi asked.  "All right.  Make sure that we're all wishing for the same thing."

            All three of them closed their eyes and began to think of Gaea.  And with every ounce of their being, every fiber of their hearts, began to wish to return to the land where royalty rules and dragons roam freely.

            A blue pillar of light formed around them but they didn't notice.  

            All they could think about was returning to Gaea.

~*~

Argh.  My life has been crazy, so sorry about the delay.  Not to mention the dozens of errors in chapter fourteen.  Those weren't supposed to be there.  Yes, I realize that I put in Kaiden instead of Keitaro, but you guys (and gals) are smart, I'm sure you figured it out.  

*YAWN* Golly, I'm bushed.  Since I graduated, it's been one late night after another, playing Final Fantasy VIII, so if you want to rant about my priorites, yell at me to finish this story and not the game.  Story first, game second.  Are we clear?

As always, R&R, I do love to hear from ya!

Mercy_angel_09


	16. Dueling for the Heart

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 16

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Hikari wasn't sure what time it was, but judging from the wet grass under her and the chirping of the birds, she guessed it was fairly early.  She slowly opened her eyes and squinted into the light.  Her parents were nowhere to be seen, but there was one person waiting for her.

            "Good morning beautiful."

            She groaned.  "Chid, where am I?"

            "Somehow you wound up out side.  How did you manage that?"

            "I, uh, wait a second.  What's today?"

            "The day after your parents' wedding."

            "Oh my God!"

            "What?  What's wrong?  Are you hurt?  Are you sick?"

            "No, no.  I'm fine, I'm just confused."

            "As am I.  Where did this bag come from?"  Chid held up Hikari's canvas knapsack that held all of her new art supplies.  

            "I don't think that you'd believe me even if I told you.  Can we leave it at that?"

            Chid shrugged.  "If that's the way you fell, I don't see how it's my place to force you to tell me anything.  I was just asking in case you felt like telling me."

            "Thank you," Hikari replied, slowly coming to her feet.  "It was a long night."

            Chid nodded.  "I completely understand."

            Hikari sighed but said nothing.  _But you can't know,_ she thought, _there's no way that you can know or understand._

~*~

            She returned to her room, only to flop down on her bed in exaustion.  But she knew that she would not have much longer to just lie there in contemplation of her love life.  She had a feeling in her stomach that told her that Kaiden was looking for her, wanting to be near her, that he wouldn't wait long after waking to come and see her.

            She sat up and wandered over to her dressing table where she peeled off her jeans and tee shirt and sat covered by her purple satin robe.  She started to brush through her hair when there was a gentle tapping on her door.

            "Come in," she called, not quite sure whom to expect.

            "Hikari?" Kaiden asked, poking his head in.  "Can I talk to you?" 

            Hikari continued to brush her hair.  "Sure."

            He came in and sat on the bed behind her.  "Well, um, I came to talk to you about last night."

            "What about it."

            "You left."

            Hikari paused.  "I what?"

            "With Chid.  You left the reception with him."

            "He merely escorted me to my room," Hikari replied.  "To make sure that I didn't fall asleep somewhere other than my bed."

            "Yeah, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

            Hikari turned around and face him.  His face was flushed and he couldn't look her in the eye.

            "What I'm saying is that-"

            "What are you trying to say Kaiden?" Hikari asked.

            "I don't think that you and Chid belong together!" he blurted suddenly.

            Hikari was startled.  She didn't think that he would ever say anything like that to her.  "Uh, I don't know what to say," she answered slowly.

            Kaiden was now a deeper shade of red.  "Oh, I'm so sorry.  I have to leave now."  He bolted from her room under a cloud of shame and embarrassment.

~*~

            Millerna could tell that there was something seriously wrong with Kaiden.  He wasn't eating, he wasn't talking, he wasn't working on his sword technique, in fact he wasn't doing anything.  She walked up to him, gently placing her hand on his forehead.  "Well, no fever, so I can't say that you're sick."

            "Not physically," he mumbled.

            "Oh my dear, tell your mother what happened," Millerna cooed at her son as she took a seat on the bench next to him.

            Kaiden pulled away from her.  "No Mother.  I don't want to talk about it.  Especially now that you've started with the baby talk."

            He stood up and hulked away, leaving Millerna behind to contemplate the problem.

            "Is everything okay?"

            Millerna looked up at Dryden, who was watching his son's receding figure with mild interest.  "Oh, I'm just worried about Kaiden.  It seems as though he's developed a fondness for Hikari but he's not quite sure how to go about tell her.  He was terribly flustered by the fact that she left the reception last night with Chid."

            "In other words, he's in love but he feels like he can't tell her.  This is something that he'll just have to figure out on his own.  Kaiden is a smart boy.  He'll figure it out; just give him time.  In the meantime, stop mother henning and let the boy do what he thinks is right.  We can't live his life for him.  I realize that he will always be your little boy, but he is eighteen and that does mean that he's old enough to take care of himself," Dryden replied.

            Millerna bit her lip.  "I'm so worried about him though.  He's not eating!"

            "Any man can tell you that even food means nothing once you're in love.  Come on Millerna, go and find Eliana.  I'm sure that she'd like to do something with her mother," Dryden urged, pulling Millerna up from her seat.

            Millerna sighed.  "Fine, fine."

            Dryden kissed her cheek and sent her off, leaving him alone in the courtyard.  Looking toward the sky he smiled.  "Finally, he has a sense of duty and responsibility."

~*~

            The sound of footsteps racing down the hall alerted the servants to clear the way.  Hikari flew past them, leaving behind only a trail of dust and large rush of wind.  She had to find Kaiden.  She didn't care how long it took, just as long as she found him.

            She checked the paddocks, the practice rooms, his room, the kitchens, the gardens and the ballroom, but still he wasn't to be found.  Then she knew exactly where he was.

            Hikari mounted up and prayed that she still remembered where the pond was out in the Fanelian countryside.  She found the landmarks that she had committed to memory and sure enough she found Kaiden dangling his feet lazily into the cool clear waters of the pond.  "Hello Kaiden."

            He looked up at her but quickly looked away to hide the rising blush in his cheeks.  "Hello."

            "Why'd you come here all by yourself?"

            "I need to be alone."

            "Are you sure that you don't want any company?"

            "Yes.  Did my mother send you?"

            "No."

            "Oh.  In that case you may sit down."

            "Since when have I needed your permission to sit down?" Hikari asked.  "You know, I was going to stay even if you told me to get lost."

            Kaiden snorted.  "How did I know?"

            "Because you know me.  That's how."

            "So why aren't you with Chid?"

            "I don't know.  Because I'd rather be with you?"

            "Why?  I only make you miserable."

            "Yeah?  So?  What's life without a little agony?  I'll survive."

            "Don't you owe Chid a duel?"

            Hikari gasped.  "Damn!  You're right.  Sorry, I'd love to hang around with you but I gotta vamoose.  A promise is a promise and I can't break it!"

            Kaiden nodded sadly as he watched her quickly mount her horse and ride away as quickly as she could on the mountain trail.  Then he turned back to the water and sighed.  "I just wish that I were more important than that duel."

~*~

            Chid was sitting by a fountain, whistling softly to himself as he read over papers.  His sword rested by his side, glinting brightly in the early afternoon sun.

            He looked up when he heard the pounding of hooves coming towards him, but he didn't flinch as the horse came to an abrupt stop just inches from where he sat.  He grinned at Hikari, "My, aren't we in a bit of rush?"

            "Well, I just remembered that I owe you a duel.  So, what do you say?  Can we finally get this over and done with?" she replied.

            Chid stood up and bowed.  "Far be it from me to tell the lady of the manor what to do in her own home."

            Hikari smirked.  "And don't you forget it."  She unsheathed her sword and bowed to Chid.  "This is an honest duel, so no dirty tactics and no hitting below the belt."

            Chid nodded.  "Of course, I wouldn't dream of it."

            The pair walked around each other, neither attacking, with their swords out in a defensive position.  First Hikari lunged, but Chid was able to easily counter.  And that was the pattern.  One would lunge or thrust, while the other would defend, so that neither could say that they had gained the upper hand.

            "You're very good princess," Chid panted.  He had stripped from his regalia to just a pair of trousers, a shirt and his boots.  His hair had been pulled back at the nape of his neck so his ponytail swung dramatically behind him as he moved.

            "You're not to bad yourself," Hikari replied as she dodged his blade.

            They continued on for a few more minutes before Hikari found herself up against a wall, with no where to go.  In the blink of an eye, Chid had knocked her sword away and had her trapped against the wall.

            "You can't let your guard down for even a second," Chid said quietly.  There were just a few inches between their faces.  He leaned in so that his lips were gently caressing her ear.  "If you do, you might end up dead.  And my dear princess, we can't leave Fanelia without an heiress, can we?"

            Hikari shivered.  To feel his warm breath on her ear had an intoxicating effect on her.  She closed her eyes and began to take deep, steadying breaths of air, but she couldn't fight off the wave of dizziness that was starting to overcome her.  She swayed gently and Chid had her in his embrace before she could protest.

            "It would be a terrible burden for Fanelia to loose their princess, but I don't think that I could live without you," he said, holding her against his chest.  He placed a finger under her chin and moved her head so that she would look at his face.  He looked lovingly into her eyes and then kissed her.

            And that was how Kaiden found them.

~*~

Uh oh.  This smells like . . . one giant problem.  And a plot device to keep the story going and going, just like the Energizer Bunny.  Yup.  I'm just evil that way.  Because of the hardware problem, I was able to complete a few more chapters than usual and that means that . . . you're that much closer to the end!  Well, actually that depends on how long I want to make this drag out, but I hope that I'll end pretty soon.  I was thinking that it wasn't going to be much more than thirty or so pages, but that was twenty pages ago.  (This is with a twelve-point font in Microsoft Word.)  *Sigh.*  I know, I know, this seems to be taking forever and a day, but I swear, I'm working as fast as I can without blowing my brains out here.  

The usual after chapter comments apply, so be good readers (as most of you are) and write a review.  You guys rock.

Mercy_angel_09


	17. Tall, Dark, and Brooding is Attractive

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 17

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            It felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart and then twisted.

            He stumbled backwards, not caring if he was seen or not.  Kaiden didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but he knew perfectly well what it was.  She was kissing Chid, and there was no restraint.

            He picked himself up and ran as fast as he could to his room.  He had to get away from the suffocating atmosphere.  He has been sure that Hikari was in love with him.  After all, she had gone all the way to the forest clearing just to see him, right?  But then doubt started to cloud his mind.  He sighed as he remembered her running off so that she could find Chid for the duel.  The duel had been more important that he.

            He reached his room and slammed the door as hard as he could.  Then he leaned against it, sliding down so he sat on the floor.  No, he didn't matter.  It was obvious that Chid, the perfect gentleman, was going to get the girl.  Chid always won.

            Kaiden was oblivious to the tears streaming down his cheeks, but even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared.  He remembered what his mother had said to him years ago, when he was still a child.

            "Kaiden, there will come a time when you will chose a bride to become the next queen of Asturia.  When that time comes, you will be allowed to select your own bride."

            "But Mother, how will I know that I'm selecting the right bride for me?" he had asked Millerna.

            "Oh, you'll know.  Because once you find her, you won't want her to be around anybody but you.  Kaiden, true love has a way of letting you know that you've found it.  It's hard to explain, but I can tell you this.  You'll know."

            And now he knew.  It was a strange feeling, thinking of waking up to find Hikari sleeping next to him, seeing her face across the table during meals, to find her sitting in the parlor, polishing a sword.    

            He snorted.  Yes, she'd be polishing a sword, fixing a saddle, doing something that most queens would consider "unqueenly."  But trivial things such a sewing or knitting were nothing to Hikari.  Hikari was strong and independent.  She didn't care what the others were doing.  If she did something, she did it for her own reasons.

            "What are you doing in there?"

            "Go away Eliana!"

            "No, I refuse!  Mother wants to know why on Gaea you slammed the door.  This castle doesn't even belong to you!"

            "Shut up and get lost!"

            "Mother!  Kaiden told me to shut up!" Eliana screeched.

            "Kaiden, I know that you're hurting-" Millerna started.

            "But you can't know!"

            "I saw it too," she answered softly.

            Kaiden snapped to attention.  He stood up and opened the door a crack.  He peered through to see his sister near tears and his mother looking genuinely concerned.  "I saw him kiss her.  But sitting in your room all day and sulking about won't help to mend a broken heart.  You'll just have to go and talk to her."

            "Mother, I don't think that I could face her ever again."

            "You say that now, but you really don't know.  Kaiden, just go and talk to her.  She might not have planned that.  She's not the kind of girl who goes around seducing men.  Chid's been in love with her from the start and she's certainly been charmed by him.  But that's no reason for you just to give up on her.  Remember, when you find the one, you'll know."

            "Mother, I do know."

            "There you have it!  You just don't give up on true love because of some minor obstacle."

            "Mother, I hardly consider Chid a 'minor obstacle.'"

            "I realize that it will be difficult to face down your cousin for the hand of the beautiful Princess Hikari, but you have to do it.  Think of everything that Hikari has done for you.  She's changed you."

            Kaiden sighed.  He stood there, the door just open a crack, contemplating what his mother had said.  Certainly she had changed him.  Since they had first met, he found himself striving to be like her.  She was selfless and kind, happy and cheerful, always wanting to explore and learn more.  He had been the opposite.  He had been selfish and mean, sour and rude, and he had decided that he already knew everything, so he didn't bother doing anything to increase his knowledge of the universe.

            "That's what scares me."

            "Heavens, you're afraid of changing?" Millerna gasped.

            "It's scary.  I've been the same for so long, but suddenly I meet this girl who throws me for a loop and all of a sudden I'm doing things that I would have never done before!  Mother, if she hadn't come along, I would be a selfish king who didn't care about other people and would be so absorbed in my own affairs, I'd be dethroned by my people and Eliana would become queen of Asturia and then I'd be exiled to who knows where and I don't think that I could handle that!  I want to be a good king, an excellent ruler of men, the kind of person that small children can look up to and admire.  Hikari changed me all right, into the kind of person I should have always been."

            "Does that mean that you're not going to give up on her?" Millerna asked.

            "Of course I'm not going to give up on her.  But I have to find a way around Chid.  If there's one thing that I know for sure, it's that once he decides that he's going to have something, he gets it."

~*~

            Hikari had been taken by surprise when Chid kissed her.  Not that it wasn't a pleasant experience, but she didn't want to be kissing him.  She wanted to be kissing Kaiden.

            When Chid ended the kiss he looked lovingly into her eyes, but then slowly backed away, his eyes glistening with tears.

            "You don't love me."

            It sounded so simple for him to say that.  To Hikari it had always been obvious that she wasn't in love with him.  Charmed by him, yes, but in love?  Never.

            "I'm . . . sorry."

            Chid's breathing had become deep and even, as though he was trying to calm down.  "I could give you the world Hikari.  I could give you things that you only imagine right now, and you're giving it up?"

            Hikari was becoming frightened.  She had never seen Chid or Allen become angry before.  They had always been so laid back, so calm, so . . .  not angry.

            "Please, calm down!" Hikari hissed.

            "I will not calm down!  I could give you everything!  I love you Hikari, I truly love you and I would do anything for you!  But you shun me!  You have no reason for this!"

            "But I do have my reasons!" Hikari replied, two streams of hot tears coursing down her cheeks.

            "Then tell me your reasons!  Tell me and I won't be angry."

            "But I can't tell you.  You wouldn't understand!"

            "Then I see no reason for you not to love me!  I would give you the moon and the stars above!  I would give your heart its most wanton desires!  I would give your heart its deepest desire, your most secret desire!  What you want, yearn for, what you would sell your soul for!  I can give you everything!"

            "You can't give me love Chid!  You can't buy it nor can you force it on someone!  Love doesn't work that way!"

            "How do you know?"

            "Because if you try to force someone to love you, then that person will grow to hate you.  Much in the same fashion I would should you try to force me to love you.  I'm sorry Chid.  I can't love you."

            "You can't.  Well that's just fine and dandy for you maybe, but I really love you."

            "And if you really love me, then you'll let me go."

            "That I cannot do."

            "I'm sorry Chid.  It's the only way."

            But Chid just stared at her.  "No.  It's not."

~*~

OMG!  Talk about ripping his heart out and stomping on it!  No, not really.  She tried to be nice as she explained it to him, but let's face it.  Chid has problems admitting that things aren't exactly going his way.  Obviously there are a few more wrinkles to iron out, such as when Chid finally discovers the reason why Hikari isn't in love with him.  The drama will certainly heighten there.

On a happier note, Hikari and Kaiden seem to be heading down the right path for love, but then again, the path of love in known to have detours.  ^.~

Yes, yes, I know, this could be really long and drawn out (it probably will be) but look at this way, it something to do with all of that free time since the summer started.

Reminders: As always, R&R!  I love to hear from ya!  If you want to contact me privately, my e-mail is listed on my profile, and then write to me.  I think that's about it.

Mercy_Angel_09


	18. Dinner Theater

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 18

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Kaiden wandered through the halls hoping to find Hikari.  Instead he found Van, Hitomi, Merle, Allen, his parents, his sister, Gaddes and the crew of the _Crusade_, Celena, and then an assortment of servants.

            Sighing hopelessly, he turned to return to his room when he heard a floorboard squeak.  Following the origin of the sound, he found Hikari trudging along, as though her feet were made of lead.  

            "Hikari!" he called out.

            She turned and faced him, forcing herself to smile.  "Hullo Kaiden."

            "You look awful."

            "Chid's in love with me."

            "I know," Kaiden answered quietly.

            "But I don't love him."

            "You don't?"  Kaiden was suddenly confused.  "What do you mean that you're not in love with him?"

            "I'm not in love with him," Hikari answered.  "I'm . . . oh never mind."

            Kaiden put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.  Then he swiftly pressed his lips against hers.  No tongue, just a pure and innocent first kiss.  "I love you, Princess."

            Hikari blushed a vibrant red.  "Uh . . ."

            "I take that the moan meant you're in love with me?"

            "Assumptions lead to mistakes."

            "But I'm not mistaken."

            "Erm . . ."

            "Exactly.  Listen, you look awful and I think that you need to sleep.  So come on Princess, it's sleepy time."

            "You speak to me as though I'm five years old!"

            "Ah, but you know I'm right."

            "Shut up."

            "Make me."

            "Is that what you really want?"  Kaiden grinned at her.  "I'll take that as a yes."

            Kaiden continued to grin.

~*~

            He waited until he was sure that Hikari was fast asleep before he slipped out of her room.  He closed the door and made his way swiftly down the hall to the common room, where he picked up a book and sat in front of the fire, reading.

            "Cousin, have you seen Hikari?" Chid asked as he poked his head into the room.

            Kaiden looked up and nodded.  "She said she was tired so she went to bed early."

            "She's going to miss supper," Chid muttered disapprovingly.

            "Well, I couldn't convince her of that.  I think that all she needed was a little rest.  She may be awake in time for supper," Kaiden reasoned.  "Don't worry about her.  She can take care of herself you know."

            Chid nodded. "Of course, of course."  Then he turned around and left.

            Kaiden let out a sigh of relief.  Chid hadn't suspected the real reason why Hikari had gone to take a nap or how Kaiden knew that.  But when the cat was let out of the bag, there would be hell to pay.

            After a few hours it was suppertime, and the royal families of Fanelia, Fried, and Asturia and the Asturian ambassadors were seated around the table.  Kaiden had sat down next to Hikari while Chid had placed himself across from her.  The seating arrangement made Hikari extremely uncomfortable seeing as the man she loved sat next to her and the man who thought he loved her was sitting across from her.

            "Well, how was everyone's day?" Hitomi asked to start conversation.

            "Fine," everyone answered in a unanimous voice.

            Hitomi sighed.  "Okay, let's try this again.  Hikari, how was you day?"

            Hikari shrugged.  "It was fine."  Her parents stared at her.  "There's not much more to tell," she continued angrily.

            Van was about to say something but Hitomi silenced him.  "She's a teenager," she told him quietly.  "There will be days and things that she won't talk about.  Don't worry about her though.  It's just a phase."

            Van nodded.  "Right.  So, Chid, what did you do today?"

            Chid placed his eating utensils on his plate and folded his napkin in his lap.  "Hikari and I had our fencing match today."

            Dryden looked interested.  "Well, how did that go?"

            Allen looked extremely interested as well.  "Yes, you must tell us where you think that her abilities stand."

            "She's excellent.  But she needs to improve her defenses.  Had I been the enemy, I could have easily killed her.  Other than that, I'd say she'd even give Allen a run for his money," Chid answered.

            Van smiled.  "That's my girl."

            "And speaking of Hikari, I would like to ask for her hand."

            The room fell eerily silent, except for the clattering of Hikari's fork and knife hitting her plate.  All eyes were on Chid.

            "I would always take care of her," he continued, unfazed by the stillness of the room.  Then the sound of a chair being dragged along the floor broke the silence.

            "How dare you!" Hikari accused, standing to face down Chid.  "Speaking of me like I'm not in the room!  And as if I'm property!  I am no one's property and I'd rather kill myself than go through with an arranged marriage!"

            Chid didn't flinch.  He continued to stare at her long and hard.  "You seem to fail to see what I can provide you with," he answered evenly.

            "Chid," Van started, "when Hitomi and I were wed, we agreed that Hikari would have all of the same advantages that we were allowed.  Though the grace of the heavens we were allowed to marry each other, even though I'm sure that my advisors would have preferred an arranged marriage.  That's why we decided that Hikari would chose her husband."

            "But I'm sure-"

            "She doesn't return the affection, that much is obvious," Kaiden growled.  "Even a blind man could see that!"

            "Watch your tongue cousin," Chid answered, furrowing his brow.

            "No, I won't!" Kaiden answered hotly.  "She doesn't love you!  And here you are, trying to make her life miserable!  If you really love her, you wouldn't trap her in a loveless marriage!"

            Millerna had a look of smug satisfaction at her son's rant.  His true feelings were finally showing though.

            "Cousin, I don't know where you have the authority to say that to me, but-"

            "He's right," Hikari interrupted.  "I don't love you and you seem so insistent to trapping me into a loveless marriage."

            "Then tell me Hikari, tell me why you can't marry me," Chid replied.

            Hikari took a deep breath.  "Because I don't love you."

            "Then who do you love?" Chid demanded.  "Tell me who you love!"

            Hikari looked over at Kaiden but she couldn't speak.  But Chid seemed to understand.

            "Kaiden!  You're in love with Kaiden!  He's lazy and irresponsible and you're in love with him?  He'd never take care of you in the same way that I can!" Chid yelled.

            Hikari lost all of her bearings and collapsed into tears.  Chid dismissed himself from the table and stormed away angrily, leaving the rest of the dinner party in a stunned silence.  Kaiden joined Hikari on the floor, wrapping her up in his arms.

            "Don't worry about him," he said soothingly.  "He'll figure it out sooner of later."

            "But what if he doesn't?" Hikair asked.  "I'm scared."

            "I'm here for you," Kaiden replied, stroking her hair.  "I'm here."

~*~

OMG!  Chid found out and totally flew off the handle!  Well, I think that he needs a good talking to, and we all know who the best person is for that.  Merle!  Ha, ha, no.  Well, maybe.  Well obviously we have some major conflict here.  As they said in _Ten Things I Hate About You_:

"The shit hath hitteth the fan-eth."

And so it has, dear readers.  Standard after chapter notes apply: R&R, blah, blah, blah.

Mercy_Angel_09


	19. Letting Go is the Only Way

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 19

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Chid's fury was unspeakable.  He stormed though the halls with a rain cloud above his head, and none of the servants dared to speak to him.

            Merle and Gaddes, who had been discussing how much Gaea had changed since the fall of the Zaibach empire, were startled to see him walk down the outside corridor that lead to the ballroom.

            Gaddes shrugged, but Merle was concerned.  Concerned about the coming property damage.  Rallying her courage, she left Gaddes and went to see if she could talk to Chid.  It wasn't going to be easy but at least it was worth a try.

            He was pacing around the empty ballroom, attempting to sort out the recent turn of events and muttering to himself in the process.

            "Um, Chid?"

            "What?" he asked upset that someone had dared to interrupt him.

            "Listen, I don't know what happened, but I think that you may be overreacting to what ever it is."

            "Me?  Overreact to something like Hikari falling in love with Kaiden?  That's ridiculous!" he steamed.

            "Oh, so that's what this is all about.  You're in love with Miss Hikari but she's in love with your cousin?" Merle mused.  "Now that does make things interesting."

            "How could you possibly know?" Chid snorted.

            "I don't think that I'm the one to tell you," Merle answered, looking up to see that Allen had slipped into the ballroom unnoticed.  "But I do know who can."

            "Who?" Chid snapped.

            "My, my Chid.  Aren't we in a bit of a temper?" Allen asked, chuckling softly.  "Merle could you please excuse us?"

            Merle nodded and left to find Gaddes so they could resume their conversation.

            "So you're in love with Hikari.  She's a wonderful girl."

            "The most wonderful in the world."

            "You only say that now.  But something tells me that you're not really in love with her."

            "How could you know?"

            "Because I felt the same way about Hitomi.  But the fact of the matter was that I thought that I loved Hitomi.  Really, it was a fascination with her.  She was new and different and that made her fascinating and exciting.  She came from the Mystic Moon so that also meant that she was forbidden, in a sense.  I only wanted her because I knew that I could never have her."

            "But I can have Hikari!"

            "But you can't Chid!  Hopefully you remember the real reason why you missed most of Hitomi and Van's wedding."

            Chid cast his eyes on the floor, trying to block the memory from surfacing.  "I do," he mumbled.

            "I'm sure that Lady Indira isn't that bad," Allen continued.  "She may not be Hikari, but then again, there will never be another girl quite like Hikari.  But you'll just have to realize that you can't force her to love you.  I couldn't force Hitomi to love me, so I've consented to be a bachelor for the rest of my life and keep an eye on Celena."

            "So you quit!"

            "I did not quit!"  Allen yelled.  "I realized that I had entered into an impossible situation and that the only solution was to let Hitomi decide.  Well she decided on Van, and I'm happy for them!"

            "Don't you regret not fighting for her?" Chid demanded.

            "I fought for her and it made her miserable!" Allen answered with such ferocity that Chid recoiled slightly.  "I wasn't going to hurt her any more than I had to and I realized that in order to keep her from suffering I had to step out of the picture and let her and Van be together."

            Chid stared at his father in a silent wonder.

            "You must have realized by now that if you really love her you wouldn't hurt her, physically or emotionally.  And if there's one thing that I've learned it's that the emotional scars last longer and hurt more than the physical ones.  Don't do that to Hikari.  If you're really in love with her, you won't," Allen finished, his eyes burning.

            "I'm hurting her?" Chid asked.

            "The poor girl had to be carried up to her room, where I do believe that her red eyes are more red than usual.  If you really loved her, you would have seen what you're doing to her," Allen replied.  "Kaiden realized that he was making her miserable and did everything in his power to stop it."

            "But I never made her miserable.  She was always happy around me."

            "I think because most of the misery you caused was internal.  She was able to keep it hidden.  But Kaiden annoyed her from the get go.  She had no problem showing her displeasure of his company.  You, on the other hand, you might have come on too strongly for her.  Or perhaps she never thought of you in a romantic way.  But perhaps more of as a –"

            "Friend," Chid finished, remembering his first real conversation with Hikari.  There had been no talk of romance.  She had always addressed him like a brother.  But there had always been a sort of hostility between herself and Kaiden.  They had always been involved in lover's quarrels.  But it was different with him.

            He was nothing more than an older brother figure.  Someone that Hikari could look up to.  Someone she could depend on.  Not someone she would fall in love with.

            "Have you always known?" he asked Allen.

            Allen sighed.  "For a while I thought that she might have been in love with you, and who knows, perhaps she had an initial feeling for you.  But when it comes down to it, Hikari began to look at you as the older brother figure.  I'm sure that the age difference didn't help."

            "You were twenty-one when you met Hitomi, right?"

            "And she was fifteen."

            "So that's a six year difference.  It's eight years between Hikari and myself.  I don't blame her for her decision.  I suppose it was the right one to make," Chid mused, closing his eyes in defeat.

            "Chid, I realize that this is a tough situation for you to be in, and I realize that few people understand your feelings about this," Allen said.  "But you need to understand that forcing people to do things that they don't want to will only make them dislike you.  While this usually isn't a problem for you, there will be times where you'll have to take a look at what you're doing to the people you're around the most."

            "Did you have to look at what you were doing to others?"

            "In the case of myself, I had to take a good, hard look.  I didn't realize that I was hurting Hitomi and Millerna.  And Eries as well."

            "Eries has always been in love with you."

            "She was just as thrilled as your mother was when I was appointed to be a Knight of Caelie.  I never considered her though.  I suppose it's the curse of being the middle child.  Millerna was always tagging along with Marlene so I knew Millerna very well.  But Eries has always been quiet and she usually kept to herself.  When it comes down to it, I'm upset with my self since I hurt not only Marlene, but both of her sisters as well," Allen answered.  "There's not much more to say.  But I can tell you this, those that you think you love, you only want to protect."

            "So you're saying that all I want to do is protect Hikari?"

            "She doesn't know Gaea as well as you do, so naturally you feel the need to protect her from all of the unpleasantness.  I felt the same way about Hitomi.  I wanted to protect her from everything that could harm her in Gaea.  Really, she didn't need it.  People are surprising that way Chid.  Hikari is capable of taking care of herself," Allen replied.  "She's an amazing girl."

            Chid sighed as he sat down on one of the benches.  "Yeah, she really is."

            "So, what are you planning to do?   You upset her terribly this evening," Allen said, leaning against the wrought iron railing that kept patrons from falling from the balcony.  Somehow in the middle of the conversation they had moved from the ballroom to one of the many balconies.

            "I'll have to speak with her tomorrow morning I guess.  It rather obvious that she doesn't want to talk to me right now," Chid answered.  He crossed his arms against his chest as the breeze ruffled his long blond hair.  "I just hope that she's willing to speak with me tomorrow."

~*~

Oh, sad face!  This is bad.  Well, I mean that it's good that Chid has finally worked out his issues, but it's still bad because he's engaged (look for an introduction to Lady Indira in a future chapter) and he was asking for Hikari's hand.  Well, I'll dive more into that subplot when we reach that part of the story line (like when Lady Indira is finally officially introduced).  So you know, I couldn't leave Chid all by his lonesome!  Even he deserves a chance at romance!  So I invented a woman for him.  Gaaah!  I'm just too freaking nice!

Well, I think that I'm finally starting to see that light that comes to an author when a great and long fic is finally ending.  So I just have some wrap-ups to do and then it's over.  And don't go looking for a sequel.  I can tell you right now: IT WON'T HAPPEN.

Usual ending notes apply: Read and review . . . . blahdy, blahdy, blah.

Mercy_Angel_09


	20. An Unexpected Guest

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 20

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Kaiden had carried the sobbing Hikari up to her room from the episode in the dining room.  Placing her gently on the bed, he pulled up the blanket that had been folded neatly at the foot of her bed and tucked it around her. 

            He gazed at her, taking in every detail of her face.  The petite nose, the expressive mouth, and the dark lashes that settled on the tops of her cheeks, hiding her eyes away from the world.

            Oh, those eyes!  There was something about them, something that always wanted to learn more, that always wanted to find out the best of things and even the worst of things.  Eyes that weren't afraid to face down a new day, to begin anew with a fresh start.

            Sighing, he sat on the edge of her bed, wondering what was going to happen to her.  She didn't deserve the heartache that seemed to be overtaking her.  Why Chid couldn't understand that Hikari was perfectly capable of making her own decisions was beyond Kaiden's comprehension at that point, but he was still content with the knowledge that he was the one that Hikari loved.

            Figuring that his best bet was to let Hikari rest, he slipped away from her room in an attempt to talk some reason into his cousin.  Walking down one of the corridors, he encountered a new face.

            She was pretty; there was no denying it.  She had smooth brown skin, the color of woman who spent time in the sun, shiny black hair with deep brown eyes.  Now this was the kind of woman that Chid could use in his life.

            "May I help you?" Kaiden asked.

            She smiled at him and Kaiden was sure that this was the kind of woman that Chid needed.  "Yes, I think so.  I'm looking for Chid Fried."

            "Ah, yes.  My cousin.  I'm Kaiden Aston, by the way."

            "Oh, I've heard of you.  My name is Lady Indira."

            The named sounded familiar to Kaiden, but he couldn't place it at that moment.  "I think that I've heard of you," he answered, admitting his ignorance.

            "I'm just a minor nobility of Fried," she answered with a slight lift in her shoulders.  "And I'm Chid's fiancée."

            "Now that I know I didn't know," Kaiden answered.

            They began to walk down the corridor together, in search of the elusive Duke of Freid.  "Yes, I was told that he was here for the festivities surrounding the recent marriage of the King of Fanelia."

            "Yes, he is.  And visiting with his aunt and uncle and cousins," Kaiden added.  "It's been rather pleasant."

            "I would assume so.  Chid adores his family.  They mean everything to him."

            "Do we?  I had no idea.  Why, at supper he called me lazy and irresponsible," Kaiden replied.

            "What was that?"

            "Uh, nothing.  Perhaps we should ask someone for directions.  I'm not from around her, so I'm afraid that I'm a little lost," Kaiden admitted sheepishly.

            Asking one of the maids, they received directions to the small study where Chid had holed up in order to deal with some pressing issues of Freid's.  Kaiden tapped lightly on the door, hoping that there wasn't a violent outburst on the other end.

            "Come in."  The voice was the always calm and gentle tone that Kaiden was familiar with.

            "Eh, cousin, there's someone here to see you," Kaiden said, opening the door to reveal himself and Lady Indira.

            Chid looked up, mild surprise on his face when he saw Lady Indira standing next to his cousin.  "Why, what on Gaea are you doing here?" he asked, unsure of how long she had been in the country.

            "I just arrived here.  My father thinks that it would be best if we could spend some time getting to know each other before we marry," Indira replied sweetly.

            Kaiden hadn't doubted the match, but there was absolutely no denying that Lady Indira was just the right woman for Chid.  She may have looked like a mild lady who would bow to the lord's wishes, but something told Kaiden that Lady Indira was fiercely independent.  She, like his mother, obviously approved of pants and she was actually wearing a pair at that moment.  She was like Hikari, but more suited for Chid's needs.

            Seeing that the pair needed some alone time, Kaiden slipped out while Chid was trying to overcome his shock at seeing his fiancée.  It was a while before Chid could say anything to her, and even then it wasn't much.

            "Lady Indira, this is quite unexpected."'

            Indira perched on a nearby chair and gave her intended a look of smug satisfaction.  "I fully plan on knowing the man I'm marrying," she answered truthfully.  "So I came here so that we may become better acquainted with each other."

            "Was it really that necessary?"

            "Chid, I may know what your public life is like, you are the Duke of Freid after all, but I want to know the Chid that is only seen by those closest to him."

            "Perhaps that's asking for a little too much at this point."

            "We marry in four months.  It is not asking too much."

            He stared at her, and was surprised to see a fierce determination in her eyes.  Obviously he couldn't tiptoe around the matter that he was uncomfortable with their arranged marriage.

            The match had been made by one of his high advisors, one he wasn't really too familiar with.  She had been selected because she was the daughter of a prominent squire in Freid, which meant that she was know is the higher social circles.  She was also rich and her name often accompanied the image of a powerful merchant family that was known for their shrewd business deals.  Obviously having the hand of Indira meant his advisor had paid for her hand with something more than just the title of Duchess.

            "I can tell that having an arranged marriage bothers you, but that is the way that it is here in Gaea.  One cannot choose a life mate if one comes from the royal families."

            "King Van chose his bride."

            "He is the last surviving member of the royal family.  Of course he has the say.  There is no one to object to his choice."

            "His daughter, Princess Hikari, has been allowed to choose her own partner."

            For a moment Chid thought that a feather could have knocked down Lady Indira.  Obviously she hadn't heard of Hitomi and Van's somewhat illegitimate child.

            "King Van has a daughter all ready?  But I thought that he and Lady Hitomi were wed only a few days ago!"

            "Princess Hikari is . . . ah, well, it's rather complicated I guess.  But they do have a seventeen-year-old daughter, and she's quite the individual.  She'll rule Fanelia with kindness and wisdom." 

            Lady Indira nodded.  "I see how it is.  Why you wanted to return to Fanelia so soon.  It wasn't because you wanted to attend the wedding like you had promised-"

            "But-"

            "It was because you wanted to return to their daughter.  You're in love with her.  It doesn't take a wise man to see that."

            "I thought I loved her.  But I don't."

            "You don't?  Well, you don't love me either."

            "Lady Indira, I have nothing against you.  I hardly know you therefore it is rather difficult for me to say that I love you.  However, circumstances can change.  My mother was not in love with my father when she married him.  But when she was dying, she told him that if they could marry a second time, it would be because they were in love."  

            The look of sincerity in his eyes dissolved any barriers that Lady Indira had put up within the last few minutes.  He was right, of course.  They didn't know each other so it was rather difficult to say that they loved each other.  True love often bloomed from the seed of friendship.  If she were to be the woman that Chid loved, she would have to be his friend first.

            "You're right," she said at last, breaking the tense silence that had settled over them.  "Perhaps we should be married as friends, and die as lovers."

            Chid let out a sigh of relief.  Then he smiled and started to laugh, something he hadn't done in quite some time.

~*~

Ta-da!  Meet Lady Indira who has no last name because I'm lazy and didn't feel like making one up!  Obviously she was created just for Chid, because I couldn't leave him all alone in the world.  That would just be cruel.  And, despite what some of you readers think *glares at Ryan in particular*, I'm not cruel.  You might just think that I am.

Well, that about wraps up chapter 20.  Sorry that it took so long.  I had to work for nine days straight and I've only just had time to sit down and read through the reviews, jot down some of the comments, and I would like to thank those of you who went out into the wide world of fanfiction and found me.  And then, the miracle of miracles, liked what you read.  For that I am truly thankful.

Standard after chapter comments apply.

^__^ Mercy_Angel_09


	21. Moonlight Requiem

Dreams and Visions:  Chapter 21

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            When Hikari woke up, the moonlight was streaming in through the open window.  Noting that it was getting chilly, she wrapped herself in her blanket and went to shut it.  Moonlight drenched the valley where Fanelia lie, making it seem surreal to the princess.

            It was cooler than it had been, but the night was beautiful and she decided to climb up to the terrace once again to gaze at the stars.  The night was clear so the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky, not like in Tokyo where the city lights prevented any stars from showing at night.

            She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed.  Her life had become more complicated since she had come to Gaea and suddenly she found herself wishing for high school and exams.  But those were a thing of the past.  She would just have to forget them and learn from her experiences here.

            "Hello Hikari."

            Her body tensed at the sound of Chid's voice.  "Did you come to tell me how I've messed up my life by choosing Kaiden over you?"

            Chid stood a few feet behind her, so that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable.  "No, I didn't.  I . . . uh . . . came to apologize, actually."

            "Did you?"

            "Listen, it wasn't my place to tell you who to marry.  I thought that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but now I know that I can't."

            "And why is that?"

            "Do you remember how I left shortly before your parents' wedding?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, it was because I was being introduced to my fiancée.  I wanted to deny that fact and so I chased you down.  I wanted to be in control of my destiny.  But now I know that sometimes I can't be in control."

            "Oh?"

            "Have you understood a word that I've said?  I'm an engaged man and I still asked for your hand.  Huh, I guess that means that I'm not much better than my father, right?"

            "There's nothing wrong with following your heart," Hikari said quietly, "but sometimes you need to make sure that you're listening to your head as well."

            "Do your head and heart agree?"

            "Yes.  They do.  It took a while before they did, but eventually I reached the decision that Kaiden was the one for me."

            "I don't know what my future holds for me.  My fiancée is a wonderful woman, but sometimes I wonder if it will work."

            "Love is funny Chid.  It shows up in the most unexpected places."

            "I guess that I'll have to trust you on that.  Now go inside.  It's colder than usual out here and I don't think that I could live with myself if I knew that you caught your death because you were speaking to me."

            Hikari stood, still not looking at him since he had remained only a few feet behind her.  "Very well.  Good night, Chid."

            "Good night Princess."

            Hikari climbed back down to her room and crawled back into bed.  Before she drifted off, she hoped that Chid and his fiancée would find the happiness that she and Kaiden had found.

~*~

            A sharp rapping on the door woke her from a blissful sleep the next morning.  Noting that the sun was shining brightly, she hid under her covers.

            "Come on Hikari, it's time to wake up."

            "Mom, can't I have half an hour more?"

            "Five."

            "Twenty five."

            "Ten."

            "Twenty."

            "Fifteen."

            "Fifteen."

            "Twenty."

            "Ten."

            "Twenty five."

            "Five."

            "Half an hour."

            "Deal," Hikari yawned as she rolled over, pulling the covers up to her chin.

            "Oh no you don't!" Hitomi replied, walking over to her daughter's bed and ripping the covers off.

            "Moooooom!" the princess yelled as she was hit with a blast of cool morning air.

            "Upsie-daisy sleepy head!" Hitomi said, holding the blankets so Hikari wouldn't grab them back.  "We have more company and I think that you should meet her."

            Hikari's back was still facing Hitomi.  "Who?  Chid's fiancée?"

            Hitomi blinked in surprise.  "Er, actually yes.  How did you know?"

            "Chid told me last night when he apologized.  Well, I guess I should meet the future Duchess of Fried."

            "That's right.  I want you downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes.  Any later you're going to be in big trouble missy."

            "Fine, fine," Hikari yawned as she rolled out of bed and shuffled to her wardrobe.  "Now can I have a little privacy?"

            Hitomi sighed.  Teenagers.  "Okay, if you must," she replied, rolling her eyes as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

            Hikari faced her wardrobe and sighed.  Going through the hangers she didn't see a dress that she wanted to wear.  She stared at her wardrobe in disgust, until she saw it glinting in the morning sunlight from behind the other gowns.

            It was a cherry red, vibrant and beautiful, and a simple cut.  It had sleeves that just hung over the shoulder with a V-neck that had lace of the same color stretching from one strap to the other, concealing what little cleavage that Hikari would show.  The skirt was almost a full circle skirt, and the dress was made entirely of satin.

            Standing in front of her full-length mirror, she examined her reflection.  It brought out the color of her eyes and set off her complexion nicely. What she liked before she put it on she absolutely loved after it was on.  Rushing over to her vanity she rummaged around until she found a red satin ribbon with which she used to tie back her hair.

            Feeling that she could face anyone, she went down to the dining room to have breakfast with the others.  And meet Chid's mysterious new fiancée.

~*~

            "Where is she?" Hitomi muttered.  Hikari was late for breakfast, and at the moment it was looking very bad.  She couldn't understand why her daughter couldn't have the decency to be on time for once.  

            Lady Indira looked around the table, unsure if etiquette rules were being broken or not.  There was a Junin sitting at the table, along with a man that she assumed to be a soldier.  Commoners and man-beasts at the same breakfast table as royalty!  It was unheard of.

            "Lord Van?" the Junin asked.

            "Yes Merle?"

            "Do you want me to go and see if she's okay?  Maybe she decided to hang herself hang herself with her stockings."

            "MERLE!" Van bellowed.

            "Just a thought," Merle shrugged.

            The sound of heels clicking on the flagstone hallway alerted the hungry mass that someone was approaching at a rapid speed.  The doors were thrown open and Hikari stood, one hand against the doorjamb, doubled over and clutching a stitch in her side.  "Sorry-" pant, "that I'm-" pant, "late.  I was-" pant, pant, "caught up-" pant, "with something."  Walking in to the room with a more dignified manner, she took her seat between Gaddes and Kaiden.

            "Why Princess Hikari, you look beautiful this morning," Gaddes noted as she sat down.

            "Thank you Gaddes," Hikari answered.  "Good morning everyone."

            "Good morning indeed!" Hitomi burst.  "Where have you been?"

            Hikari glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a nervous chuckle.  "Erm, well, it's a rather funny story Mom."

            "Try me," Hitomi muttered through gritted teeth.

            "Well, I kinda didn't know what to wear."

            "To breakfast!  Why on earth would it take you twenty minutes to figure out what to wear?" Hitomi asked.

            Millerna, who was sitting across the table, gave Hikari a sympathetic look.  "Let me handle this.  Hitomi, while some women don't care how they look, it's quite obvious that Hikari wanted to make an impression this morning.  And I would certainly say that she's made an impression.  That's a stunning gown."

            Hikari blushed, but it could have been the red satin reflecting on her face just the same.  "Thank you.  I found it in the back of my closet."

            "Ah, but that's where all of the best clothes come from," Millerna said, winking at Hikari.

            Hitomi sighed.  "Fine, I give up.  But Hikari, you did keep us waiting for nearly ten minutes."

            "Like I said, I'm really sorry.  Now can we drop it and eat now?"  As if on cue, her stomach growled much in the same way that Merle did when she was upset.  "I'm hungry!"

            Van chuckled, and then went to full out laughter.  "Sure, if that's what you want."

            "Thanks Dad!"

            As breakfast was being served, Hikari looked around the table and immediately spotted Chid's fiancée.  She was sitting next to him wearing an emerald green sari that suited her dark complexion.

            "So," she said casually, "Chid, whom is the Lady sitting next to you?"

            Chid looked up at Hikari, though avoiding her gaze.  "This is my fiancée Lady Indira Gupta.  She's going to be staying with me while I'm here."

            "Oh, that's nice," Hikari replied.  "Welcome to Fanelia Lady Indira.  I hope you have a nice stay."

            Lady Indira looked at Hikari.  "Oh, yes, so do I."

            There was a tense silence before Chid placed his fork and knife on the table and stood up.  "Well, I have work to do this afternoon so I'm afraid that I must leave you now.  I will see you at luncheon."

            Hikari raised an eyebrow.  Chid had to be about the only person who called it "luncheon" any more.  "Okay, well, have fun"

            Chid snorted.  "Since when has work been fun?"

            Hikari tapped her fork on her plate thoughtfully.  "Since never, actually.  Okay, well, be miserable then."

            There were soft chuckles from around the table and Chid smiled.  "I'll try to keep that in mind.  Indira, you may join me if you wish.  If not, you may bother my cousin to your heart's content."

            Kaiden looked alarmed.  "Hey, she's your fiancée, you look after her."

            Chid shrugged.  "Very well."

            "If you get stressed, remember to take a break," Indira said as Chid walked out of the dining room.

            Chid turned and smiled at her.  "I will."

            Hikari felt as though there was an electric charge running through the air.  It was quite clear that there was a spark, a feeling, between Chid and Indira.  Now all she needed to do was ignite the fire.

~*~

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to take so long, but honestly, I've been suffering from writer's block and a lack of free time.  I practically live at my place of employment, which means that when I'm not working, I'm at home, trying to catch up on sleep.  Hopefully I'll get chapter 22 up soon, but I wouldn't count on it.  School is starting up soon and that means that I'll have loads of homework (of course Tracy (my prof) is pretty cool about the whole homework thing) AND work so cranking out the chapters might take a while.

The good news is that there isn't much left to go, another ten chapters at the most and five at the least.  ^.^  Sheesh, took me long enough, right?

That about wraps it up, so be good readers and review!

Mercy_Angel_09


	22. Friendship First

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 22

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            Letting the blanket flare out in the warm breeze, Hikari stood thoughtfully on a hillside where she had gone for a little privacy.  She knew that Chid and Indira were mean to be, but the problem was getting them to realize that.

            Anchoring down the blanket with her shoes and a few books, she lay down and closed her eyes.  Maybe if something brought them together in a moment of crisis, but that would require one of them being in danger.  Or maybe not.  Maybe they had to be apart, but Indira had just arrived.  Damn!  This was going to be harder than originally thought.

            "Princess?"

            She had been seeking solitude, but with as many people running around the Fanelian Royal household as there were, solitude was a precious commodity that was not often had.  "Yes, what can I do for you Lady Indira?"

            "I came to ask you about Chid."

            "What about him?"

            "What does he like?"

            Hikari chuckled.  "I don't know.  I know that he's an excellent swords man and that he's very chivalrous, but that's about it.  He's also very dedicated to maintaining the order of Freid.  He's almost always doing something related to the well being of his country."

            "Yes, he's a very dedicated leader indeed."

            "But he's also very dedicated to those he cares about."

            "Yes, um, about that."

            "I think that he'll care for you very much once he knows you better.  Sometimes things need time to grow."

            "Like a garden?"

            "Uh, yeah.  Good analogy."

            "What's an analogy?"

            Hikari was taken off guard.  From the observations she had been making since she had arrived in Fanelia, she had reached the conclusion that academics were virtually the same.  But since Indira didn't seem to know what an analogy was, Hikari felt compelled to explain.  "An analogy is when two different situations are compared to each other because they're similar.  This usually works with abstract notions such as peace, love and freedom."

            "What do you mean by 'abstract notions'?"

            "Something that's abstract is something that you can't touch or does not exist in the physical world.  Love, peace and freedom are examples of abstract notions since you can't touch them, and they exist only in ideals within the human mind."

            "Oh, they're like feelings and emotions."

            "I suppose that's one way of putting it."

            "I've never heard of analogies before now.  I am quite ignorant."

            "What do you mean by that?  You seem very intelligent to me."

            "I had a formal education growing up, but not nearly as formal as Chid's.  I know that you're as smart as he is because you talk much in the same manner as he.  But I am not as smart as he is.  I'm sure he thinks that I am a great fool."

            "No!  Of course not!  I'm sure that Chid thinks highly of you!  You are going to marry him after all."

            "But this is an arranged marriage.  I sure he'd rather marry someone like you, someone who shares his intelligence."

            "That's not true!  At least I'm pretty sure that it's not true.  Lady Indira, don't put your self down like that!  Just be you and I'm sure that Chid will like you."

            "I wish that I could believe you."  Indira looked down the hillside at the Fanelian countryside and sighed.  "This marriage was a terrible idea.  Well, I must be going.  I was going to go to the library and hopefully do a little reading and perhaps tonight I can impress him with a fact about Fried.  Farwell your Grace."

            "Farewell," Hikari answered, a little put out that Indira felt so inferior about her own intellect.  Perhaps she should talk to Chid about this . . . or maybe . . .

            "Privacy is overrated you know."

            Hikari groaned.  "Shut up Kaiden."

            "Did you honestly think that you were going to get privacy?"

            "Sadly, yes.  Kaiden, I'm worried about Lady Indira.  She's a very intelligent woman, yet she seems to doubt her intellect."

            "Are you sure?  She's always telling me that I should know all these stupid little facts about Asturia and such."

            "As the future king, I should hope that you would know those stupid little facts."

            "You suck."

            "I'm right and you know it."

            Kaiden didn't reply, he just stared down at the Fanelian countryside.  "So what do you plan to do about it?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

            "I don't know.  I know I have to talk to Chid about it, but then it might seem as though I'm meddling.  And despite my rather odd reputation, I'm not a meddler."

            "So basically you want to meddle without meddling?"

            "Uh . . . yeah."

            "Good luck to you then.  But you're going to have to meddle."

            "Yeah, I know.  It's just that I learned when I was little not to meddle in the affairs of other people.  I know it sounds stupid, it's just one of those things that my mother told me never to do."

            "Right.  Why don't you tell Chid about your concern for Lady Indira?  Perhaps he'll see it as you expressing concern for her well being and not meddling.  Then he'll take the steps to help her.  And if push comes to shove, we give them a nudge in the right direction."

            "I don't know.  It still sounds like meddling to me."

            "Meddling, meddling, meddling!  Stop thinking of it as meddling and start thinking of it as helping out a friend!" Kaiden said with an exasperated sigh.  

            "Fine!  I'll talk to Chid, but if he thinks that I'm meddling, I blame you."

            Kaiden was too shocked to say anything in reply.  He watched Hikari stand up and storm off and before he could give her a parting comment, she was gone.  Realizing that she had left her shoes, blanket and books, he scooped them up and headed back to the palace.

~*~

            Wringing her hands, Hikari paced in front of Chid's door.  She had never had a problem with talking to him before, but then again, she didn't have to talk to him about his fiancée.

            Finally mustering her courage, she rapped on the door.

            "Come in."

            Hikari opened the large oak door and stepped through.  Clearing her throat, she started.  "I want to talk to you about Lady Indira."

            Chid looked up from a pile of papers that were strewn across the desk in front of him at the nervous Fanelian princess.  "What about her?"

            "Erm, I think she's not ready to be married."

            "Well neither am I, but there's really nothing I can do about it."

            "But there is!  That is . . . erm . . . I mean to say . . . she doesn't feel worthy of you."

            "Why ever not?  She's of high social and economic standing, she's the perfect lady –"

            "That's not what I mean.  She doesn't feel smart enough to be around you."

            "Who ever told her I was smart was lying through their teeth.  That's not to say that I'm not intelligent, but I have always considered my intellect to be that of a normal person."

            "Yes, well . . . as the case may be, Indira feels rather unintelligent compared to you, or even myself.  She actually told me that you should marry someone like me."

            Chid chuckled softly.  "While I wouldn't mind marrying you, I don't think that you and I would last.  But why would she doubt herself?"

            "I don't know.  Servants talk Chid.  Perhaps they overheard us discussing affairs of state or something and just automatically assumed that we were the brainy politician types.  Which I know for sure I'm not.  And then they told her once she arrived."

            "Servants eh?  What makes you say that?"

            "It was the way she expressed her concerns to me."

            "Wait, she approached you?"

            "Yes.  There wasn't a whole lot I could do about it . . . she just sorta walked up and started talking.  I had no choice but to listen."

            "And then you came to me?"

            "Well, what else was I supposed to do?  I couldn't just leave you in the dark!  You have to do something to prove to her that you like her just the way she is!  For her to change herself just for you would be to deny you of the woman she really is!"

            "When you put it that way you make a rather valid point."

            "You bet I do!  She said she was heading to the library, if you were wondering."

            Chid raised an eyebrow.  "Are you meddling?"  Hikari blushed a bright shade of scarlet that matched her dress and Chid laughed.  "Of course you're not.  You're just expressing your concern for a friend.  Very well, I'll go and speak to her."

            Hikari breathed a sigh of relief as Chid left the small office for the library.  She wasn't meddling.  Sitting down in one of the large overstuffed chairs, she closed her eyes in a silent prayer.  _May their lives forever be entwined together, and may nothing, not even a predetermined fate, pull them apart._

~*~

Gomen, gomen, gomen!  I have just suffered through two weeks of hell (also known as school) so obviously I've had little time for writing.

I hope that you liked this chapter . . . I was thinking of a rather crucial conversation that Hitomi had with her Grandmother in the series about how her predictions were coming true and how they affected Gaea.  Obviously after the whole Gaea episode she stopped doing the tarot readings and by doing so, stopped meddling in other people's lives.  I figured that she probably taught this lesson to Hikari as well, that it was okay to help others out, just as long as you don't meddle.

Well, enough with the meddling.  I have to get up early tomorrow morning and it's late and my bed is so warm and comfy . . . oh . . . flannel sheets . . .

Mercy_Angel_09

PS – If you feel that you want to know me better, I do have a Dead Journal where I write down pretty much anything that comes to mind.  Including all of the reasons why I'm not updating my stories.  You can find me at:

http://www.deadjournal.com/users/tsubasa_no_kami

No, that's not my picture that goes with it.  It's a cute picture of Hitomi from the movie version of Escaflowne (which rocks, btw).  Feel free to comment, give me story ideas, etc., if you feel so inclined.  It's just an afterthought I felt like sharing with my beloved readers.


	23. What The Future May Hold

Dreams and Visions: Chapter 22

By mercy_angel_09

Rating PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne and I'm certainly not making any money off of this venture, so it'd be sort of pointless to sue me.  (Besides, I'm a poor college student; you'd lose more money than you'd gain.)  The creative geniuses behind EscaFlowne are Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori, Sunrise, Bandai, and I'm sure a few other companies that I'm forgetting or have no idea about.

~*~

            There was only one way to describe the library of Fanelia.  It was massive.  The room was 100 feet by 100 feet with a vaulted ceiling of 40 feet.  Floor to ceiling books lined the walls (with the occasional window), with rows of shelves placed within the space.  Also on the floor were four large oak tables the also held massive volumes on Gaea's history.

            As Chid walked through the large mahogany doors, he held his breath, not entirely sure what to expect.  He hoped that he would be able to find Lady Indira easily, but among the shelves, the library was a maze with the occasional table to bring and end to the shelves.  Scanning the rows, he finally found her sitting by a window, a large leather-bound book in her lap.

            "Keeping busy I see."

            Indira looked up at Chid, a slight flush in her cheeks.  "My lord, I wasn't expecting to see you here," she breathed, embarrassed that he had come upon her in such an awkward position.

            "Indeed.  What are you doing, burying yourself in such a volume?" he asked as he tipped the cover of the book so he could see it better.

            "Erm, I was just finding ways to keep busy until luncheon."

            "Ah.  This has nothing to do with – oh, say, I don't know – you feeling that perhaps you're not exactly up to date with Freid's history?"

            "What ever do you mean, my lord?"

            "I am your fiancée.  There's no reason for you to call me 'my lord.'  Chid is just fine."

            "Of course my lord, I mean Chid.  That's going to take some getting used to."

            "Ah.  Yes, well, of course it will.  But on the other hand, if we are to be married, there's no reason for you to be so formal with me.  If you'd let me, I would like to be your friend."

            "My lord, I do not disagree with you, but we are to be married.  We are to be lovers, not friends."

            "So then our relationship is based solely upon what goes on in bed?"  Indira blushed a vibrant red again and Chid chuckled.  "Please hear me out.  I do want to be the one you love, but I'd like to know you.  I don't want us to be strangers."

            Indira nodded slowly.  "Friends, then lovers."

            "Yes.  I want to know everything about the woman I am going to marry.  I want to know that I can be her friend, and that I can be there for her when she needs me.  I don't want you to be alone.  A marriage without friendship is worse than a marriage without love.  I would know.  That's how it was for my parents."

            "I thought that your parents loved each other."

            "My mother wasn't in love with my father," Chid answered quietly.  "She was in love with someone else so she locked him out completely.  She didn't really know him.  It's true, they did fall in love, but it wasn't until she became sick and he did everything in his power to make her final days as comfortable as possible.  She married him the first time because she had to.  If she could have married him again, it would have been out of love.  I don't want that to be us."

            Little did the couple know that they were being watched.

            "That's so sweet!"

            "Quiet Hikari!  They'll hear us!"

            "Then you keep your voice down Kaiden."

            "I am. You're not!"

            "Shut up!"

            "Why don't you?"

            "Quiet dammit!"

            Meanwhile, Chid was sitting on the window seat with Indira, trying to persuade Indira to put the book down and join him for afternoon tea.  "Please, Indira.  We'll have tea and then you can ask me about anything you want to know about."

            "Oh, I'm not sure about that.  Perhaps on another day?"

            "No, now.  I sense that there a great many things that you want to ask me, yet for some strange reason you feel that you cannot.  I am to be your husband and in order for our marriage to work, we need to trust each other enough to confide in each other.  So by having tea with me, we'll start confiding."

            "I suppose when you put it that way, I can't refuse."

            "Thank you."

            Back in the shelves, Hikari had clasped her hands together in complete rapture.  "This is so wonderful!  It's like a page out of a great romance novel!"

            Kaiden simply groaned. 

~*~

            Hikari was glowing when dinner rolled around.  Just a little nudge in the right direction was all it had taken; Chid and Indira now laughed together like two old friends.

            "So, do you think that happily ever after is in their future?" Kaiden asked as he poked at his roast.

            Hikari shrugged.  "I would suppose so.  You know, arranged marriages aren't that bad.  True, you may not like or even know the person at first, but that doesn't mean that you can't get to know them."

            "Yeah, I guess you're right.  So what if our marriage was arranged?"

            "I don't know.  I supposed we would have ended up the exact same way.  Except I couldn't back out of it as easily."

            "What do you mean 'back out of it as easily'?" Kaiden asked, suddenly worried.

            Hikari cocked her head to one side and shrugged.  She picked up a carrot and examined it, ignoring the growing panic in her fiancée's face.

            "Answer me Hikari.  Do you want to back out now?  Is this a break up or something?"

            "No, of course not."

            "Whew.  Then why did you say that?"

            "I just wanted to watch you squirm."

            "You mean you were just playing with my head?"

            "Pretty much."

            "You're an evil woman, you know that?"

            "I do now.  Thanks."

            Kaiden shrugged and gave up arguing with Hikari and returned to his dinner.  The table was filled with chatter about everyone's day, much in the way of a large family.

            "Van, did we do this?" Hitomi asked Van suddenly in a hushed voice.

            Van smiled at his wife.  "I think we may have helped things along.  But it wasn't us entirely.  You helped push Dryden and Millerna in the right direction and Allen finally figured things out on his own.  Thankfully Celena hasn't had an episode yet, and it seems as though Merle is getting closer to Gaddes.  Not that I'm predicting wedding bells or anything, but it's nice to have her making some friends out side of the palace."

            "I have to admit it's nice not having her hanging around us all of the time," Hitomi replied with a chuckle.

            "Yes, it is," Van replied.  "And I must say that the kids are getting along quite well too.  I think that there will be wedding bells again in the not too distant future, I don't think that Hikari and Kaiden will want to wait."

            "We should talk to Dryden and Millerna about where they're going to live."

            "Yes, we should.  I think that I should push to keep them here.  Eliana would be perfect for Asturia.  Something tells me she's not all that she seems."

            "Like Millerna?"

            "Exactly."

            "So tell me how this fairy tale ends."

            Van shrugged.  "Happily ever after."

            Hitomi smiled and let out a contented sigh.  "I hoped that it would."

THE END 

~*~

Yes, that's right.  It's the end.  And don't expect a sequel.  Unless I get really bored.  But that doesn't mean that I won't write another Escaflowne fic.  I still have the movie to fic about.  ^____^  God Bless the Ultimate Edition!  

Once again, thanks to the fans for all of the support; lord knows I would have removed it if I hadn't received any sort of feedback.  (But please don't start to flame me now that I'm done and there won't be a sequel.)  Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U!!!  You readers are the bestest readers in the whole wide world and I really appreciate every bit of info you've given me!!!!!!!

Mercy_Angel_09

Fare thee well! and if for ever

Still for ever, fare thee well.

            - Byron, _Fare Thee Well _


End file.
